


The scarlet Void

by Geared_up_tom



Series: The new reality spark [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bound, M/M, Mpreg, small bit of au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geared_up_tom/pseuds/Geared_up_tom
Summary: Ghost has worn himself thin as of late. Memory hazed with tired soil. He finds himself in the care of Grimm a carnival master. The 2 end up getting to know a small bit about each other before the show begins only for Ghost to react oddly to the false summoners. Flames embedded into him as he tries his best to keep his memory. He soon finds himself and Grimm intertwined. But he had had something the others didn't understand. Why he refuses to harm those he cares for. Only scratches he gives. Grimm becomes worried the ritual won't be complete. Ghost's journey leads him to uncap something he's been holding onto for a long time. The glass beginning to overflow. 2 higher beings only growing stronger with the desired flames. What will happen and why does Hornet have a strange feeling Ghost is loosing himself.Read to find out.





	1. Ch.1 The show can begin

* * *

Chapter 1

The show can begin

Ghost slowly sat up hands shaking as he limped forwards. His nail on his back. He fell forward and the rain puddle splashed as he landed there. His hands slid and he was face first. He lay there. Black void slipping off his frame. His eyes began to shut until he heard it. A soft but pleasant chuckle. He tried to open his eyes but they were already shut and wouldn’t move. He was in a state of awareness but not fully awake. “Do not fear little one.” He heard and felt hands gently card through his cloak picking him up. It made Ghost nervous but the warmth was welcoming however. “Rest. I will not harm you.” Came the gentle coo. He began to obey head to foggy to say no to. The red glowing orbs strayed on his slumbering face a moment longer before he began to walk. “The void is overflowing within you. Let’s see how well you balance little one.” He began to walk with him The rain stopping it’s decent upon them. 

~While later~

Ghost awoke to soft sheets. He blinked sitting up and blinked, finding himself in a stranger's room. “Ah, Awake I see.” He turned to see a tall figure lurking in the doorway. He blinked and they walked over setting some food next to him. His Nail leaned against the far corner. His cape Hanging to dry. He looked to the new figure and they bowed. “It is nice to meet you.” He said petting Ghost’s head a little. “I am Grimm.” He said and Ghost made a motion to his throat. Grimm smiled. “Do not worry Ghost. I can hear your words just fine.” He said shocking Ghost. He blinked tilting his head. “I see your surprised. I can tell you this is not the only thing I’m capable of.” He said Ghost relaxed. /Why did you bring me here?/ He was going to attempt the odd function of communication. “Isn’t it obvious little one. I was not going to leave you damaged in the rain for whatever mindless beast to have their way with you.” He blinked and Grimm touched his chin gently. /Where did you come from./ He asked and Grimm flashed him a sharp grin. “Far from here I promise you. I just came into town with the carnival.” He informed and Ghost tilted his head. “Let me show you.” He said gently holding out his hand. “Ghost grabbed his hand and set the empty plate aside. Grimm hadn’t even noticed the small one was eating how interesting. Ghost got up grabbing his cape and Nail before they left the room. Grimm allowed it and they began their walk. Grimm’s hand was soft and warm.

“This is my carnival!” He said and Ghost looked around shocked. “We usually are summoned and we answer the red fire’s call.” He said and Ghost looked to him confused. Grimm explained the light being turned on summoning them and beginning the ritual. Ghost didn’t remember anything past the walking and the puddle. Mainly due to exerting himself while fighting. He did remember a bit of red though… He squinted not remembering. “We have yet to start the ritual since the one who summoned us is nowhere to be found.” He explained and Ghost nodded realizing the point. “We can’t leave. Not until the flame goes out. So we’ll be here for about a month. He bowed and lead Ghost to the exit. “Please do take care of yourself little one.” Ghost turned to him before leaving and blinked. /If you do have a show…. Can I watch?/ He asked and Grimm perked up and smiled. “You’d be my honored guest.” He said placing a gold bracelet onto Ghost’s wrist. Ghost bowed and the 2 parted. Ghost relaxed and found his bench sitting on it and looked over to elder bug who asked if he was ok which he nodded to. The old bug sighed and smiled. “I’ll leave you to rest then.” He said walking away. Ghost decided to go back to the deep nest hands itching. He had to finish what he started. Plus he was curious about some new places he found.  


It was a couple of days later that he returned to Dirtmouth and he collapsed on his bench body slumping into the cold framework. His mask clicked on contact and people watched as they walked by. Ghost almost fell asleep when he heard a familiar chuckle. He looked up to see Grimm standing there and he pushed himself up to meet the other's gaze. “I see you’ve had quite the adventure.” He stated and Ghost nodded the crack in his mask seemed to open slightly his hands brushed it feeling cold come in from it. “Here let me help little one.” He put a bandage on it and Ghost thanked him. Grimm smiled and bowed in response. Ghost explained his travels and fights into Deepnest. Grimm simply listened and allowed the smaller to get excited. “It sounds like you had a wonderful time little one.” he said and Ghost nodded. “How about this. Since you’ve had such a long 3 days. Why not come to the show tonight. I’m sure it will be… entertaining. We’ve begun to test people for the ritual’s mark.” He said and Ghost agreed to watch. So once it became deep night he walked with Grimm to a special seat where he could witness the dances and shows. Grimm vanished so he could be the master he is and start the show. Once he did, he began to test people. Ghost watched the dance and the fighting. He felt odd like he wanted to be the one on the ground instead of the random bugs. His core ached and he pressed a hand to his middle confused before his eyes started leaking. What was this. He began to struggle with himself and he fell out of his seat shocking some people nearby. He felt something burn under his skin.Until a memory flooded him. Striking the lantern and fire spiraling towards the ceiling. The rumbles and then nothing.He awoke to arms cradled around him and Grimm’s glowing orbs peering into his pitch voids. “Are you alright did something happen?” He asked and Ghost reached a hand up only to black out again. Grimm picked him up and asked the others to continue the show or end it. The show ended early and Grimm cared for his friend confused why he acted out. He cleaned off the mask and blinked as the little ghost slept. “Your such a mystery… void…”

Ghost shot up holding his chest and blinked finding himself in the comfortable covers he found the rainy night before. “Little one!” Grimm rushed over and Ghost looked up but found himself smothered in his new friends embrace. “I was so worried.” He said and Ghost blinked. “You randomly fainted and I was worried you were hurt or worse.” He said checking him over. Ghost pushed the hands away blushing. /I’m fine!/ He replied patting his palm. Grimm caressed his cheek and sighed. “Don’t scare me like that again I canceled the show early out of worry.” He said and Ghost blinked. He couldn't remember why he had fainted…. Was he…. Jealous… He remembered an ache.Grimm was already worried about him. He just wanted to make him feel alright again. /I just got light headed./ He said rubbed the back of his head and Grimm sighed bushing some fuzz away. “I hope your right.” He said and Ghost blushed leaning into the hand on his cheek. “Will you be alright for tonight’s show?” He asked and Ghost nodded. His eyes smiling for him. Grimm smiled back and picked him up hugging him close. “Alright then. I’ll have one of the troupe sit with you just in case though.” Grimm said and Ghost agreed. He remembered something though that he wanted to ask. /Grimm…?/ Grimm looked to him. /Can you teach me that dance?/ He asked and Grimm smiled. “Of course it’d be my pleasure.” He said and the 2 walked away into the training room. No one was in there so it was safe. The 2 began to dance around one another hands clasping and feet stepping swiftly around each other. Their eyes every once in a while would lock in a never ending embrace. Ghost didn’t know why but he felt the dance come naturally. Grimm was impressed the little one could keep up with the intense and passionate dance. When it was time to jump in the air wings guided out of Ghost’s back shocking Grimm who caught him on his decent and the 2 swirled into a spiral of close bound need. Ghost’s hands landing on Grimm’s arms. Once the 2 finished their dance. Ghost was set down and Grimm was a little hot under the collar. Ghost bowed and Grimm bowed back. “You are very well one of the best dancers I’ve ever met Ghost.” Grimm complimented and Ghost thanked him blush powdering his face as they sat there. A feeling of relaxation filled the 2 and Ghost… wanted….. To be close. He blushed feeling Grimm hold him closer. Looks like he felt the same way. Ghost lay his head on Grimm’s chest and they breathed in the air of sultry flames. 

Grimm had not lied when He said a troupe member would sit with him Ghost found himself accompanied in his booth. The other nodding to him in kind. They watched the show begin and Ghost watched people fail the dance. A few didn’t but they were terrible fighters. They all seemed to be one sided honestly. Ghost felt bad for Grimm. Getting his hopes up only to be lied to over and over. He felt the ache begin again. A connection of emotions he didn’t know how to control. The ache began to burn his eyes began to leak his hands grasped his chest and middle shaking as he watched. Red flared through his skin and he grasped the railing. His company took notice and froze in shock as void eyes lit up in flame. Grimm had just finished another fight looking up to see if Ghost was still awake due to how lousy the past fights have been only to freeze seeing Ghost run out leaking back. The crowd had not been watching him but ghost. He excused himself to find the other. The other act’s taking over. He found Ghost outside on the ground fire licking the air from his eyes. While he leaked void. Grimm stared surprised.”Ghost?” He whispered and Ghost turned to him. “I can’t remember Grimm! Please it hurts.” His voice wasn’t the one Grimm heard speaking something was forcing words out, this wasn’t Ghost. “We hurt!” Ghost wailed and Grimm dropped to his side holding him. “What don’t you remember?” He whispered. Ghost shook in sobs and pain. “The fighting….. It raged on for so long ...” He heard the distorted vocals begin to fade back to the silent one only he could hear. “The rain….. It was raining! I met you…. But I forgot the scarlet…..” He said and Grimm blinked confused. “The scarlet what?” He asked and Ghost looked at him the fire sizzling out eyes leaking fewer before he began to pass out. “I hit it and fire.” Grimm caught him and stared in shock. “Oh no little one please tell me you didn’t…” He whispered in worry. Ghost’s head lay in his lap a red ebbed into his glow. “Sir, Is everything alright?” Brumm asked and Grimm sighed nodding. “It will be alright.” He said and picked up the smaller walking back in. “Brumm… He will be joining me in tomorrow's act.” He said and turned to him. Please bring up some food.” Brumm nodded sadly.

End ch. 1~


	2. Ch. 2 The ritual

* * *

Chapter 2 

The ritual begins

Ghost shuddered. He awoke to soft sheets. But for some reason they did not carry the warmth they usually did. He blinked open his eyes to find himself staring at someone next to him. He froze seeing Divine. She seemed happy to see him awake. “Hello dear.” She cooed and he sat up in shock. “Oh relax Master has a lot of prep to do today. He didn’t want you left alone.” She purred and Ghost felt uncomfortable. He began to get up but she stopped him. “Ah ah ah!” She wagged a finger and set a plate in his lap. The food…. Looked half eaten. He grimaced and she smirked. “Go ahead take a bite.” He tried to push the plate away but she forced him to hold it. He looked at her worry grappling him. She grabbed his chin and a sick grin twisted onto her face. “Say ahhhhhh!” She said trying to force feed him an apple. He pushed it away eyes screwed shut. “Divine!” A gruff voice billowed and she sighed letting go of Ghost and setting the tray aside. “What Brumm?” She said eyes rolling. “You heard what the master said! Do not play your games with him. Master would be furious if he found out you were doing this to our star!” He glared and she slid away from Ghost who was thankful to have the space back. “Jeez you're all no fun.” She whined and they pointed to the door. She went out winking at Ghost who held himself nervously. “Do not fret her. She is but a greedy creature. He said eyes rolling. Ghost nodded slowly. Ghost was left alone. The plate taken out. He grabbed his nail and cape. He fixed the bedding and began to walk out. He bumped into tall legs after walking in the dark hall though. He blinked looking up to see the glowing orbs he knows to well. “Ah little one!” He said picking him up smiling. Ghost smiled through his eyes but Grimm noticed it didn’t fully reach them. “Is something the matter?” He asked gently. Ghost bit his lip unsure of how to tell him. Oh yeah i’m fine…. Except I almost got molested when I woke up! He suddenly heard a soft sigh. “Little one…. Who molested you?” He said eyebrow raised. Ghost paled. Shit he said that and grimm could hear! “Little one I can still hear you.” He said laughing and Ghost rubbed the back of his head ashamed. 

Grimm purred and patted Ghost’s head. “So who was it?” He asked again only this time Ghost didn’t have time to answer. “It was Divine.” The same gruff voice stated butting in. Ghost looked to see Brumm. “Divine did… I knew you’d be better with me or Brumm instead of her.” Grimm groaned. /It’s ok./ Ghost said patting his arm. Grimm looked at him. “Tell me what she did little one so I can fix it for you.” He said and Ghost just shook his head. His stomach however disagreed. Grimm squinted confused. “Didn’t Brumm feed you?” He asked and Brumm sighed. “He was still sleeping. Divine took bites of food and tried to force feed him once he woke.” He said and Grimm deflated already tired. “Please bring Ghost some food…. Actually. How about you go with Brumm little one. The sooner food is presented the better.” He said and set Ghost down. Ghost nodded and followed Brumm.Grimm sighed continuing to prep the stage. Ghost and Brumm sat eating and Ghost looked to him. /Can you hear me too?/ He asked curiously and Brumm turned to him. “Only somewhat. Mainly due to the connection of the flame.” He said and Ghost tilted his head confused. /Connection?/ He asked and Brumm sighed. “You really did forget.” He said and Ghost blinked. “You are the one who summoned us. That’s why you acted out during the display. Your instincts were to jump in no?” He asked and Ghost thought for a second before slowly nodding. “You carry the rituals promise…” He said and Ghost touched his middle again a small ache residing there. “The ache is your connection to master.” He said and Ghost looked to him. “The longer you 2 are apart the more the pain grows.” He supplied and Ghost nodded slowly. That made sense why he was having problems fighting in deep nest. He’d been away for 3 almost 4 days. He sighed a wind like noise and Brumm sighed. “Master is not to happy.” He said and looked away. Ghost blinked looking at him. “He wished to keep you.” He said and Ghost blushed looking to the side. “But having you cast the summon. We can not bring you.” He said and Ghost looked up.

/Do you hate me?/ He asked and Brumm looked to him sighing gently. “No.” He said and set his hand down. “I am jealous of you.” He said and Ghost froze. The 2 no longer speaking but eating in silence. Once they finished eating. Ghost got up. /I should be going./ He said and Brumm watched him. “Do not hurt our master Ghost, He is more important than this ritual.” He said eyes trained on Ghost who shuddered at the silent threat. He really needed time alone. 

Grimm looked around after the preparations were done and searched for Ghost. He found him outside. “Little one?” He asked and Ghost turned blinking. “The show will be starting shortly. Are you joining us?” He asked and Ghost thought about it before he walked over. /Alright…/ He said and Grimm stared worriedly. “Something wrong?” He asked and Ghost shook his head before walking with him. ‘Burn the father, feed the child….!’ Ghost stiffened turning around dream nail drawn only to blink seeing no one. He felt sweat glide down his chin. Anxiety sprawled across his back. “Ghost?” Grimm had been startled by the jolt and blinked seeing Ghost on the defense. /Someone…..whispered…./ Ghost asked confused slowly relaxing his form. “Come Ghost, let’s head inside.” Grimm said hand grasping Ghost’s. They entered the tent. The words whispered on the wind. ‘Only a wishful thought can dream… of the new reality….’ 

Ghost and Grimm stood together and Ghost shook slightly. “Do not fear young one. The ritual begins.” He said and Ghost took the offered hand. The dance was a twist of emotions for them. Their bond growing stronger and more passionate. Ghost felt the warmth string along his skin. Their dance was coming to a close and before he could even think he flew into the air being caught and the final spin settling into them. Ghost felt heat rising and he knew it was time to fight. The 2 bowed before taking position. Ghost’s nail and Grimm’s fire. The clash began. However the others couldn’t see the held back intent of Ghost. Grimm however could feel the little one wasn’t fully going out. He jumped back at a swing slicing the air like a knife. He found himself cornered and before he could vanish the nail stabbed next to him. He stared at the smaller before the crowd erupted into cheering. Ghost was breathing heavy a small bit of void leaking from the bandage Grimm had placed a while before. Grimm smiled and the lights went out. Ghost blushed finding himself wrapped up in Grimms arms. The hold gently yet sweet. “Are you alright little one?” Grimm asked and Ghost nodded face pressed into Grimm’s chest. The pooling heat was too much for him to handle. He almost hurt his dancing partner. 

“You held back…” He said and Ghost looked up at him. /I refuse to harm those I love./ He said and Grimm blushed. The 2 were in the room Ghost had gotten use to laying in. Grimm placed a hand on Ghost who looked up. “We have yet to continue.” He whispered and leaned down kissing the others forehead. Ghost shuddered. He knew there would be a catch. He felt lips caress his cheek and slide down to his neck. His let out a soft sound. Unable to make too much noise but knowing some might leave. Grimm purred beginning to feel under the cloak. The 2 began to breath harder. Ghost shaking from the feelings. Grimm shifted them. Their bodies pressed together. Ghost gasped as he was kissed. Deep reverberating sounds shook his soul. Fire danced on their senses as they began to claw for each other. Ghost felt something slip inside of him. His embarrassment turning to full chidders of lost. Grimm truly was a master. No word could define other than of god and higher being. Grimm began to thrust hands pressed tight to the small back. Ghost’s hands grasped the cloak Grim wore. Their bodies shuddered as they became one. Ghost gasped feeling the sharp calculated thrusts hit a deep spot he never knew of before. Grimm began to hit the spot as much as he could. His eyes shut tightly. /G...Grimm!/ He called the other looking down and he wanted to see that face forever. Ghost’s face red leaking void as he stared up at him shaking like prey for a predator. Grimm groaned and kissed Ghost heat pooling out waves. Grimm sped up their bodies twitching. The stretch adding to the pleasure. The clench of the tightness was perfect. Grimm wished to stay combined forever again. Their hands grappling for root. Their bodies glowing with need. However the end came near and Grimm couldn’t hold back as he pounded deeper into the abyss. Ghost choked out a lewd screech and Grimm growled in hasty needs. The 2 hit their ends close to the same time. Grimm riding out their orgasims. Ghost’s shaky hands clasped to Grimm’s shoulders. As they came down from their high. The feeling of eggs pushing at Ghost was confusing but he accepted them as best he could. Their rest was needed. Grimm pulled the covers over them and held the smaller close. “Oh little one…. How much I hate for the full end to come.” He kissed Ghost’s forehead. Getting a soft purr in return. The sleep no longer escaping them as they so need. 

The next day Ghost awoke feeling warmer and happier than he usually does. He felt relaxed and even surprised a bit. “Morning darling.” He looked up to see Grimm. The memories of the night returned and he blushed pressing his face to Grimms chest. Grimm chuckled sweetly in his ear and rubbed his back soothingly. “Let’s get cleaned shall we.” He asked and Ghost nodded. The bathing was nice cleansed of their state and relaxed of their troubles. Grimm rubbed Ghost’s stomach in soothing circles. Humming. /G...Grimm…./ Grimm blinked and looked to see void leaking out of Ghost’s eyes. “What’s the matter dear?” He asked softly and held him close. /I...was this only for the ritual?/ He asked and Grimm sighed holding him close. “No love.” He cooed and Ghost looked to him. /How are you sure?/ He asked and Grimm bit his lip. “Ghost…... “ He sighed rubbing their head. “I do love you.~” He cooed and held him closer their arms intertwined. /Really?/ He asked wiping tears away. “Dear the ritual has nothing to do with how I feel. I wouldn’t of kissed you had it been a fluke. Kissing is not apart of the ritual.” He said and pressed his face into Ghost’s mask sighing contently. “I never wanted last night to end.” He whispered and Ghost relaxed clinging to the other feeling his doubts wash away. /I love you too…./ He blushed and Grimm smiled. “Do not be so embarrassed. Your words are beautifully spoken.” He cooed kissing the other. Ghost kissed back shaking gently. Grimm looked down at him and smiled pressing their foreheads together. “I will always be with you…” He said and Ghost perked up happily. 

End ch. 2~


	3. Ch. 3 The reckless one

Hornet watched Ghost confused why he seemed a bit more self defensive than usual. He usually fought recklessly. Now he seemed more self aware. She had been watching him for the past 5 days. He would vanish back to Dirtmouth and elder bug said he’d often go to the carnival tents. It seemed like Ghost was getting a tad bit slower as of late and she was worried he’d actually die. But she knew she couldn’t interfere now that she thought about it though… maybe he was beginning to forget his purpose…? She didn’t follow him but Ghost went back to Dirtmouth. He had void leaking from his eyes as he grew closer to the tents. He peaked in seeing Grimm up to his usual show. He didn’t want to bother everyone. He walked over to his bench. Sitting down and a voice cooing from the wind. ‘ Only a wishful thought can dream…… of the new reality…’ He blinked looking around and his mind wandered. /New reality…./ He sat up hearing a voice join him. “Are you doing well?” He turned to see Grimm. Grimm sat eyeing him and Ghost nodded smiling. The small bit of sadness washed as he found his partners company. He relaxed leaning into Grimm who smiled down at him. “You know those eggs will be coming out tonight. I hope your ready.” He said and Ghost perked up. He purred and Grimm chuckled. 

-Warning-

Oviposition confirmed find the → to continue if it disturbs you!

Thank you!

The eggs did come out and Grimm was allowed to check them over in case they were dead. He froze staring at them all and he felt remorse. None of the eggs he had out were alive. Ghost sat waiting for a conclusion only to find arms around him. He frowned and hugged Grimm back. The news almost killed him. He leaked void and began to cry with him until he gasped feeling something shift inside. Grimm blinked and his eyes snapped open. He was quick to check why. There was one last chance. One last egg he’d forgotten. This one however was stubborn and kept trying to stay in. Ghost’s gasped and squeaks were pained and full of tears. He sweat and clutched onto the bed in pain. “Push!” Grimm cooed and Ghost whimpered as the egg was close to getting out but was about to slip in again. Grimm grasped it and pulled. The egg finally letting go and Grimm caught it. He stared realizing why it didn’t want to come out. Spiked ridges met his gaze void dripping off of it. It was cutting into Ghost. He set the egg in a warm blanket and rushed over to Ghost who was in agony. Grimm helped patch him up and got him some water. He cooed holding Ghost close. “Are you ok?” He asked and Ghost looked up at him nodding. Grimm had to hand it to Ghost.

→→→→

He was a tough little angel. He always handled things better than anyone else. If the world ended. He was sure Ghost would find a way to avoid it. He smiled kissing Ghost’s forehead and He checked on the egg and tears of joy glided down his face. They were alive. Ghost looked over worried and Grimm smiled. Setting the egg next to him. Ghost chirped and hugged Grimm in joy. Grimm lay next to him smiling. He kissed him and they watched the egg in happiness. It only took several hours for the little egg to hatch open. Ghost stared at the little child and Grimm purred kissing his forehead. They slept peacefully that night and the next day Ghost had to go secure a few more places so Grimm took care of their child. Ghost ran into Hornet in the middle of it all as well and she seemed a bit off. Seemingly checking him over while talking as if he’d gotten hurt. Once she finished her small chat with him, He continued on through the valleys and sighed once he found himself in Deepnest. He fought his way through and heard an odd noise. A crackle and a loud pop sizzled up. He suddenly gasped falling. He hit the ground hard rolling down a slope and catching himself before he fell. His nail came rolling after he grasped it accidentally letting go of the edge. He chirped in surprise and he continued his decent. His body smashed into water. He tried to stay afloat but he began to sink. His hand grasping the edge of land. He grappled as much as he could hands shaking as he began to lose grip due to the slip of the water. He felt his fingers sliding and he began to tear up. 

He didn’t want to just vanish like the others! He had to get up. For everyone. For Grimm! He reached as far as he could his nail landing on the ground. His hands gripped more dirt and he tried to hoist himself up but the dirt gave way. He felt his world go cold as he sunk. His mind wandering. He felt the water submerge his mind and before he could even lash out a large wave sent him flying onto land. He shook himself and looked up confused not seeing anything around him except his nail. He stood and froze seeing no enter or exit to the locked in area. He began to try climbing. Jumping. He even tried to use a voice he didn’t own. Nothing seemed to work. He shivered and sneezed. It was silent but obvious with the jerk motion his head made. He teared up thinking about everyone and what he was meant to do when he heard the soft whisper yet again. 

‘Burn the father…… feed the child….’

‘Only a wishful thought can dream…..’

**‘.....Of the new reality…’**

Ghost jolted up in shock remember these lines. He grasped his nail and shut his eyes swinging it back using his energy to hit anything with it. He swung and received one thought.

‘The child is growing…. The child is growing…...The child is growing…..’

He dropped the nail hands over his ears as the line repeated. If he had ears he could touch they’d be bleeding. He began to shake and before he could faint he saw a shadow fly down to him. “Little ghost!”

~Later~

Ghost awoke to a nice smell of soup. Hornet sat by the pot. Her nail next to her for security.”Awake I see little Ghost…” She turned to him eyeing him. “You’ve been acting strange lately. You were more alert than usual and then suddenly your back to being reckless. You could of died down there.” She sighed and set some soup next to him. “Is there something going on?” She asked and he thought for a second before shaking his head no. He wanted to explain but being unable to talk was causing him issues. “I wish you could talk it would be so much easier to understand you.” She sighed and he nodded sadly. He relaxed there eating listening to her fuss and he heard the softest sound. He turned and recognized it. He looked to her before sneaking out. He followed the sound and found himself chasing the form of Grimm. He rushed through a thicket and blinked seeing Grimm all alone. He looked around and something twisted in his gut. He was about to back away when it turned to him. He froze up and watched as Grimm’s head snapped to the side. He dodged as it lashed out while showing itself. He landed roughly in a moss patch before seeing it come at him. He reached for his nail but froze feeling it missing. He left it with hornet. He rolled out of the way as a sharp leg slammed where he had been laying. 

He got up and started running as fast as he could. Hoping to find a little spot to hide. He slipped on some acid and looked around. It hit him he could hide in the acid. But then it really hit him. He’s only ever fought one Nosk before. It was in deep nest. Why was this one here! Hornet had taken him to Greenpath after all. He turned to see it approaching. He tried to dive into the acid only to get slammed into from behind. It had head butted him into a wall. He fell onto a platform and tried to sit up but it was already back on top of him. It screeched and he went to scramble but the Nosk was suddenly held by invisible string. A spike ripping through the ground and into the beast’s chest. He turned to see Hornet… and Grimm. He jumped as the beast exploded sludging yellow everywhere. He slowly sat up only to be yanked into Grimm's arms in mere moments. 

Grimm began to clean him up and Hornet walked over. Their small child on her head. It squeaked happily flying over and rubbing against Ghost’s head. “Don’t be so reckless!” Grimm huffed holding him close. “You scared us!” He said and the small child chirped. “So this is why you were being careful earlier…?” Hornet said staring at the 2. Ghost flushed embarrassed he couldn’t explain himself. Ghost rubbed the Grimm Child’s chin then remembered Grimm could hear him. He looked up nervous. “What is it?” Grimm asked and Ghost sighed. /Could you tell her I’m sorry for making her worry…/ He said and Grimm smiled. “Alright.” He chuckled. They gained an odd look from Hornet. “He said he’s sorry for making you worry.” He said hand on Ghost’s forehead. Ghost leaned into the touch grateful. “You can understand him?” She asked confused. “No dear. I can hear him mentally.” He said smiling. “So you can translate his thoughts… how interesting.” She said and Ghost grabbed Grimm's hand blushing. 

/Do you think you could tell her thanks for saving me earlier as well.” He said and Grimm glared. “She had to save you earlier as well Ghost!” He huffed going mother hen. Ghost whined as he was picked up and checked over again. Hornet giggled watching the 2. “I have to get going though.” She said setting the nail down. Ghost perked up and Hornet waved. “See you around.” She zipped off and Ghost was set down. He grabbed his nail and relaxed. “So what do you want to do now?” Grimm said arms crossed eyeing him. Ghost perked up and grasped Grimm’s hand. /Come with me I want to show you something!/ He said excited. He showed him to the stag station and they went to the city of tears. Grimm stared in awe as they walked around. Ghost knocking down anything in their way. Grimm smiled and rubbed his child's head as Ghost took out another city guard. They found a nice bench to relax on and Ghost excitedly showed him his map and explained where they were. Grimm pulled out an umbrella from his cape and Ghost relaxed knowing he was with family. 

Then the whispers began to creep back to him again ...wondering just what the ~new reality~ was suppose to mean. Was someone telling him there was… another way to do this…. Some way….. He could save them without killing everyone…? Or maybe he just imagined the words. But they sounded so different and… more like a warning…. But what was the warning……….

Maybe he’d figure it out later….

End ch. 3~


	4. The pieces of you

Chapter 4

The pieces of you

Ghost stared at the Grimm child. They’d grown so much in so little time. The flames he collected seemed to feed their hunger and he was beginning to wonder why he was worried. Then another show was to be made. A second dance with Grimm. He wondered if it would be more difficult this time. It was pretty easy the first time. How would Grimm keep him on his toes. Ghost heard his name and turned to see Brumm standing there. /Hello Brumm…/ He supplied and Brumm nodded slowly. “I’d suggest if you wish to speak with Grimm you should do it now…” He said softly. Ghost blinked. What did he mean by that? Brumm left the room and Ghost had a twisted feeling in his gut. He went to find Grimm and ran into Divine. “Oh hello darling!” She cooed and grasped his hand he struggled as she pulled him along. He tried to get out of her grip but he was too startled to fight. She was helpful maybe a day ago by adding upgrades to his charms but she was cruel when it came to other subjects. He flinched once they were in her tent. He froze sitting still until he felt her handing him something. 

He blinked seeing Grimm had… an old charm. He turned to her surprised and she pulled out ribbons beginning to put bows on his horns and she even added a fluffy bit to his cloak around the neck piece. He blinked surprised and she hummed. He looked at the old charm. It was beaten up and dirty looks like it was no longer attached to Grimm. “Grimm was always a sweet master. Never harmed no one unless they asked for it. He even fell in love.” She cooed as she continued to stitch the fluff to his cloak. He listened tracing the marks of Grimm’s charm. “They say when a Grimm grows old enough they rip off from the charm and are no longer adolescent. However, They don’t tell you that the Charm still has perks. He blinked looking at her and she smiled. “Keep it with you Darling.” She crooned pinching his cheek. “It will help you once he’s gone!” She said and Ghost froze. Gone…. That one word scrambled his thoughts. Grimm wouldn’t leave would he. 

Ghost felt fear prickly his shell and his void echoed with silent anger. Grimm was caring towards him. He was a gentleman and he never seemed to push him like others did. Others always pushed him for what they wanted and needed. He was happy to oblige, sure but Grimm…. He never forced him. Never begged. Never judged him unless he lied. He was loving towards him… So why did he feel so hurt by the idea he might leave… It’s Grimm’s choice… H..He couldn’t hold him there forever. He felt tears pile up under the mask. He heard a voice outside of the tent calling for him. He turned and so did Divine. “Looks like master would like a word with you.” She said and slipped away having finished her work. He got up and went out Grimm child latching onto him and beginning to mess with the bows already. Ghost smiled and Grimm was soon after. He turned and Grimm froze. “I see Devine did some things to you while I was busy.” He chuckled and Ghost's shell felt lighter and warmer. He smiled. He could never be mad at Grimm.

The 2 began to walk and talk as their time ticked by Ghost having lost both the ribbons due to the Grimm child wanting one and Grimm using one to play with the grimm child who chased it. Ghost smiled and the 2 sat near the mossy lake. Ghost’s hands working their way into Grimm’s who simply smiled and held the smaller close. Ghost then remembered the line Brumm had told him during their breakfast one day. ‘Master had wished to keep you….’ He felt tears glide down his mask and Grimm noticed. “What is wrong little one?” He asked and Ghost looked at him. /Just remembering something.../ He offered and Grimm sighed pulling him and their child into a hug. Ghost flushed and the Grimm child squirmed and chirped. “Things will be alright. No matter what happens I love you.” He cooed and Ghost felt the soothing voice coil down his spine and he buried himself into Grimm. His chest thumping with fire. Ghost and Grimm stayed like that for a good while the 2 napping quietly. Then they heard it. The ever so slight gurgle of a deceased. Ghost popped open his eyes and read to fight when Grimm held him still. He blinked and their child blew the thing up. Ghost relaxed and smiled. “Target practice.” Grimm mumbled and Ghost chuckled with him. The 2 got up and began to head back to the tents when the whispers grasped Ghost’s attention again. ‘Burn the father….. Feed the child…. Only a wishful thought can dream…. Of the new reality….’ 

He turned and froze looking around. He felt something cold coil around his neck and he slowly touched it. The air shifted back to warm and he blinked. “Ghost?” He turned to see Grimm staring. He quickly rushed over nervous about that voice. It always appeared for some reason and he’s begun to wake up to it in the middle of the night. The 2 entered the tent. The crowd awaiting them to begin. Ghost shook with fright as he stared ahead of him. He teared up but whipped it away. He didn’t understand why he felt so cold. The 2 began to dance and like before it licked up fire inside of them. However it wasn’t as heated. Once the fighting began, Ghost started feeling weighed down. He gasped, collapsing and everyone blinked. Grimm as well. He rushed over confused. Grimm finally noticed the cause of alarm and anger boiled up under his shell. 

He calmly allowed the rest of the show to continue taking Ghost to the backroom. He growled and removed the charm from Ghost. Ghost froze seeing the Grimm charm Divine gave him. He forgot to put it away. “Who gave you this!?” He asked growling. Ghost went to answer but a chuckle reached their ears. They turned to see Divine in the corner relaxed. “I thought he’d be willing to endure it.” Divine said and Grimm glared. “You know as well as I do what this thing does!” He said throwing it at her. She simply hit it with her tail knocking it into Ghost who yelped as he grasped it. “You're seriously going to ruin the ritual for what!” Grimm shouted, beginning to walk towards her. The Grimm child chirped sadly next to ghost. “I thought you loved him!” She shouted and Grimm slammed his fist down. 

“Yes which is why i’m doing all of this!” He shouted and the air held tension. Ghost heard a loud heart beating and he blinked as they all fell silent. Divine starred and Grimm was frozen as well. They all turned and Ghost slowly looked down to see the Grimm charm that had been thrown around was pulsating. He looked at the other 2 and Grimm rushed over grabbing the charm from him and threw it as far as he could but it was too late. It sizzled through the air and a loud pop was all they were warned of before Grimm was sucked up into it. Divine shrieked and Ghost stared in horror, his void going cold. He walked slowly over and knelt next to it. He picked it up with shaky hands and before he could say anything it cracked into pieces. Grimm child began to seem sick and disappeared into his own charm. 

Ghost slowly looked over at Divine tears slipping out…/What did you do…../ His thought echoed falling on deaf ears. 


	5. The spark of fire and void

Chapter 5

The spark of fire and void

Brumm and the rest of the troupe weren’t too happy with what Divine told them. It seemed Ghost’s voice no longer reached them. So when he was blamed for Grimm’s happenings by Divine he couldn’t defend himself as they chased him away from them. His tears stringing through the air as he vanished underground. His heart a puddle of sorrow and anguish. The Grimm child grew sicker with each passing day and he felt more and more cold. He sat near the lake he and Grimm sat at last eyes down cast into the water. His hands fiddled with the pieces Grimm left behind. He stared at them and began to continue his main quest line while trying to heal his child. Nothing worked. He couldn’t get any more flames. If he even went near a flame he would be chased away. That was when he’d had enough. He needed a flame so he’d get one. He grew closer to one in the fungal wastes. He noticed no one around so he went for it only to see Brumm. He froze and hid. “Do not hide Ghost I know you're here.” He said turning. It seemed he had the flame. Ghost shifted uncomfortably. Holding the child close. He peered out and Brumm walked over. 

“You still care for the child even though the father is gone.” He said and Ghost held the child close afraid. “I can no longer hear you yes but whispers i can hear.” He said kneeling down and Ghost teared up. /I don’t know what’s happening…./ He said and Brumm heard the soft whispers. “Yes Divine’s always been the jealous type. She was trying to rid the troupe of you. However she seems to have missed targets. He said noticing the pieces in a bag at his hip. He looked away ashamed he’d been so foolish to trust her. “Greedy creature.” Brumm huffed holding the flame out. “Feed the child and he will be ok. This flame will sustain him again. However the other flames will be much more difficult.” He said and Ghost grasped the stick feeding the child who hungrily ate. “Feed him pieces of void now. He can not survive alone.” He said and Ghost nodded teary eyes. “Also those pieces of master….” He said and Ghost looked at him. “Take them to the ancient kingdom they might be able to be fixed.” He said vanishing leaving Ghost and the child alone once more. 

The child finally woke up a day later quietly chirping as they adventured through the kingdom. He found himself inside the white palace and he froze.This was the ancient kingdom? Such a disaster. He rushed through some parts but he was careful. The saws. The spikes. The courses were nightmares. How could he be so carefree when he was literally at death's doors. He found a bench and relaxed. He teared up pulling out the pieces. He still has no idea how to fix this. He gently positioned the pieces and he stared at the face of the charm. He sobbed curling up over them. His child was watching sad to see their parent so. They rubbed their face against the pieces and they clicked together. Ghost smiled a little and his tears slipped out onto the pieces. He closed his hand not realizing and stood up walking with their child thoughts drawing out the face of his love. He slid a hand to his cheek wiping away his tears. He stood near the edge of the world eyes hazed as he looked down. He set a foot out and fell his eyes shut. His child squeaked trying to catch him. A bright light however wrapped around him and he blinked as he woke up in the ruins. He sat up and blinked his child next to him. He sighed and looked at his hands noticing the pieces were gone. He looked through all his stuff and began to feel fear. He lost them.

Ghost used his nail going back in and he searched the whole place his heart breaking. Why was he so stupid. He slid against a wall beginning to cry when his child cooed and flew off. He fell asleep there too tired to wake up from this nightmare. A shadow shifted over him and arms held him close as a figure walked with him. 

Ghost groaned after a long while he woke up in a bed. He shifted and felt warmth from behind him. He turned and saw a face only his dreams could conjure. He teared up and he cried clinging to what he only hoped wasn’t a dream. “You always were an angel.” He froze looking up to see Grimm’s signature eyes. “I see Brumm has given you more mercy than my kin.” He said calmly rubbing Ghost’s head. Ghost shivered afraid this would melt away. /Please don’t be a dream.../ He whispered and Grimm frowned. “I am not a dream. If anything I’m supposed to be a nightmare. However it seems I can no longer leave the realm of dreams and nightmares.” He said and Ghost looked up at him. “However that means our sister will find us.” He sighed and Ghost noticed there were 2 Grimm's. He blinked as the other sat at the end of the bed. “You were meant to meet me later. Guess Divine’s greed should have been kept in it’s bounds. 

He said eyes flashing a little. “My Kin however have no dignity. Brumm at least knows his place.” The red one huffed and Ghost looked between the 2. “Yes I am a vessel just like you.” Grimm sighed and the 2 sat up. Ghost curious as to what’s going on. /How are you here?/ He asked confused and Grimm flushed a little. “You gave us a life of yours. In a manner of speaking. However it stuck us in the dream scape.” He said and Ghost frowned. /I keep getting you into trouble./ He said head tucked into his knees and both Grimm’s looked at each other before hugging Ghost even their child nuzzled him. “It isn’t your fault. Divine wasn’t kept in line.” They soothed him and he began to think… New reality…. Like where this never happened or like… Everyone being ok and alive…..Where We don’t have to be forgotten.... That one rung in his head as he was lulled to sleep a spark of flame and void ripping through and out the dream realm swallowing the world in darkness.

(So sorry it's short I'm working on several things at once XP)


	6. The choice to do better

Chapter 6

The choice to do better

Ghost stared at the reflections eyes clouded and hazed. His nail slumped on his back. So many broken pieces floating as if they were stopped in time. He stared at himself. Seeing his life flashing inside that reflection. He reached out but heard a soft voice. “Ghost…” He turned seeing a faint form standing there. “You’ve made the decision then.” It sounded feminine. Ghost turned and tilted his head. “You really do always try to find the good and save everyone.” The voice cooed and he blinked looking up surprised. A hand gently grasped his. “Mixed god blood always has the most interesting results.” They said walking with him over to a reflection. “My children have grown fond of your story. They wish you the ability to be free.” She said but Ghost pulled away from her the instant she said that. “What’s wrong?” She asked and Ghost shook his head. “No you wish to stay with the cursed world?” They said and Ghost thought about it. He looked up determined. /I wish to fix it./ He said and the god stared. “I see little one. Your love for them seems to grow every second.” They said and trailed a hand on the glass. “If you ever change your mind simply remember my children's words. They said handing him a golden rose. “Do not forget Ghost…. To fix things you have to start over.” They whispered and he stared as the ground around him started to fade. “Be safe Ghost. Love can conquer all but it can also………” The words didn’t make it to Ghost as he went unconscious. 

Ghost woke up in an all too familiar spot. He looked over to elder bug who was relaxing. He got up and started walking, eyes focused as he knew what he needed to do.

~days~

Ghost panted sitting down and rubbing the soreness from his hands. He shifted slightly and pulled out a little list he made for himself. He first had to save the people he needed to. Like Myla and Sly. He also got Bretta and made sure that everyone was doing ok. He collected the majority of his charms back and abilities. He even went and fought the mantis lords. He found Hornet and made sure she wasn’t alone most days. He was trying his best to keep everyone in check. He even visited the nail masters when he could. He refused to kill the nail smith again. He even saved some travelers from infection attacks. He just had the nagging feeling of something missing. Ghost checked in with Lemm. He stopped Quirrel from leaving. He stopped Tiso from being a fool and even introduced him to some fighters. However Ghost was beginning to get close to finishing his main quest. 

So he decided to go to see his mother. When he and Cloth had fought the traitor lord the first time he didn’t know what to expect but now he’s ready. He went in and did a lot of the fighting. However he refused to let the mantis lord near Cloth. Afraid of the gory scene he had nightmares of. Cloth seemed confused as the 2 continued however when the Lord attempted to stab Ghost. A flower petal fell off the golden rose blinding them. They all were shocked as Ghost slashed through the Traitor Lord. “What was all that?” Cloth said surprised. 

Ghost shrugged shifting himself up. He looked to Cloth who smiled. Ghost pointed Cloth in the direction of Dirtmouth where Cloth began to camp. Ghost was tired at this point and just wanted to rest. But he needed to see his mother. He rushed through the enemies and got to her thankfully. He noticed the soldier outside her cage and picked them up. He bit his lip. He heard some of the 5 knights could be revived in one way or another. So he decided to bring her inside until he could take her to where she needed to go. He slid down and into the room. His mother shifted and began to speak to him. He calmly walked over and brushed one of her roots. She seemed surprised but continued to speak. He spoke with her and made sure she was alright. She was fine it seemed. He picked left after a good hour and picked up the knight on his way out. He walked cautiously and relaxed once he got her to a stag station. He hoisted her up and climbed in making sure she was secure. The ride was a little rough but he was careful. Especially when they got off he struggled to carry her up to Dirtmouth. Elder bug rushing to help him along with Bretta. They got her to Iselda who had an idea of how to take care of her and they relaxed knowing she was cared for. Ghost nodded to them and went off to go find someone he knew would be at the Colosseum of fools. 

He got there and was ready for hell. He got quiet a beating but it was worth it when he saw Zote. He relaxed and Zote came rushing at him. He of course fought with him winning but once people burst into laughter at Zotes foolishness. He quickly helped the other up. Zote blinked confused as the laughter stopped. Ghost grasped Zotes arm and once the gate opened he didn’t care about the money he ran with Zote. Zote blinked surprised at the speed he was being pull with. The dangling fool by the front blinked surprised as they didn’t even say goodbye. Zote tried to stop Ghost but froze as a bunch of creatures stayed in their path. Ghost jumping around with ease to help Zote to safety. The fool stared in awe as Ghost eventually found his way back to the city of tears. The 2 relaxing after Ghost defeated some small fries. The broken bench was a comfort even if it didn’t work like the others. Zote stood there confused. “What are you doing?” 

He said a little concerned this was something for some words he said. Ghost looked at him and shakily grasped his wrist standing up. Zote starred as void dripped off Ghost’s frame. Ghost shut his eyes attempting to smile but collapsing into Zote who caught him surprised. He lifted ghost up and peered out noticing a stag station further up. He used Ghost’s weight to help him. He was able to drag the other up there and he hoisted Ghost onto his back entering the stag station. He noticed the bell and hit it. The thrum of the stag running startled him as the stag screeched to a halt in front of him. “A new person. I’ve yet to see you. And Ghost seemed to be asleep.” He said and Zote bit his tongue a little. “Just take me somewhere to get this fool some help. He wiped himself out.” He said arms crossed as the stag knelt down so they could get on. 

The stag stayed quiet as they went to dirtmouth. Zote unsure of what to do with Ghost. Once they got there the stag allowed them off and Zote hoisted Ghost up again. They went up the elevator and out to the center. He blinked seeing some odd faces. They all perked seeing the 2 and they of course helped get Ghost onto the bench. Zote stared amazed as Ghost was surrounded by bright white that seeped into him. Ghost jolted up and blinked. He looked around and looked at Zote. Zote turned away cautious.Ghost calmed the others down and slid over to Zote. Zote turned and blinked as Ghost hugged him. He froze for a good second before sighing returning the hug. He can’t be upset at this small fry. Plus he did have an interesting conversation with some of the new residents so he’s going to stick around this shab town. 

Ghost relaxed for a small while checking off another thing from his list. When he felt the tears build up. He was scared. All he has left is to finish his main quest and… summon Grimm. He was terrified they wouldn’t be the same. He’d have to restart and he didn’t know if he had it in himself to do it. However. He didn’t want to end everything without seeing his love again. However, if he didn’t do this, He’d be leaving behind their child…. He sighed getting up and shakily running off. His mind set. Even if it killed him. He’d meet them again and make things right. 


	7. The cracks on your back

Chapter 7

The cracks in your back

Ghost stood in front of the spire he had a very foggy memory of. He guessed Brumm and Grimm were spot on when they said he forgot it. He began to wonder if it was a side effect or something that was due to stress. He’d have to find it out right?” He sighed and lifted his nail shaking as he did so. He slashed down and froze seeing the fire spiral towards the ceiling. He stared in awe at the beauty of it. “What did you just do?” he turned to see Tiso not looking to please. He froze and shifted uncertainly. “You best turn that wretched machine off before I do.” Ghost froze and he quickly got in a defensive position. “What you want to fight me here!” He said and Ghost grew nervous. If they fought in here they might send Grimm away. He shook his head pointing to the outside. Tiso glared but they did go out to fight. Ghost and Tiso fought and even had a bit of interesting shifts considering a lot of platforms surrounded the area. All they had to do was avoid the infected. It was easy. For the most part anyway. Ghost was double edged. So it seemed he was fully open. He couldn’t let Tiso ruin his only chance to make everything he did wrong right. 

He pushed Tiso back, his eyes wild as he waited for another strike. “Your oddly on edge today!” He huffed swinging. With the practice fighting he’s been doing His fighting seemed to improve. The shield did seem to spread out and spike but Ghost easily avoided it. The 2 only stopped when a large spiral shot between them. Ghost froze and so did Tiso. “I was wondering what was taking so long." They turned to see Grimm. He looked quite annoyed. Ghost felt anxiety snap around him like a noose. He put his nail away and ran off. He thought he was ready. Maybe he should have waited. He blinked as Tiso stopped him. “Where are you going!” He huffed and Ghost looked over fear evident. Grimm rose a brow seeing the weary gaze. It seemed Ghost was familiar with him but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Ghost shakily pulled his cloak closer and ran off. 

Tiso huffed and turned to Grimm. “He’s been acting weird all day.” He sighed and Grimm rose a brow. “So…. it wasn’t because I showed up?” He stated and Tiso shrugged. “He got defensive about a machine he turned on. I thought it was going to blow up but it seems like a stable machine I guess.” He huffed and Grimm perked. “You mean he summoned the troupe?” He asked and Tiso shrugged. “If that’s what it does I guess. I thought it was bad and I was gonna turn it off but he seems upset about the idea.” He sighed walking towards town. “You can talk to the shortie if you want. All I know is he’s been very…. Extra lately." He huffed and Grimm turned to where Ghost ran off to. Tiso headed back to Dirtmouth. 

Grimm followed the trail. He could sense Ghost a little bit but it was faint. He walked over to see Ghost staring out at the edge of this land. “You seem tense.” He stiffened and turned. Grimm sat down next to him. “Did something occur to have you so hyper aware?” He said and Ghost looked away hands shaking. /It’s hard to say./ He said looking down at his lap. /I’ve been selfish lately I guess./ He said embarrassed. Grimm sat next to him his cloak shifted around Ghost who blushed at the warmth. “We all are in one way or another. Greed, Jealousy, Lust.” He said looking down to Ghost who finally looked up to him. “They are something that can describe a person. But it’s not always black and white.” He said a hand placed on Ghost’s head. “It just depends on why you are being that way that determines your true intent.” 

He said and Ghost flushed leaning his head against Grimm. His eyes shutting as tears slid out. “So tell me little one… why are you being selfish?” He asked and Ghost looked up at him. He always felt like he could pour the sea into Grimm’s cup and it’d still never be full. /I want to save everyone…. I wasn’t able to before./ He said looking away. Grimm hummed. “You say that like this world has already been played once.” He said and Ghost looked to him eyes clouded. /It sure feels that way./ He said catching Grimm off guard. He looked down and Ghost sighed. “How about you catch some rest. I’ll take you back into town.” He said picking him up. Ghost simply nodded resting easily on Grimm. 

“What a strange vessel you are.” He said walking. “I’m surprised you knew I could hear you.” He stated walking. Brumm not too far ahead of them. He nodded to him and Brumm followed calmly. The tents have already been set up. He slipped in and lay Ghost on the bed. He took the nail and set it aside. Divine slid in curiously. “Oh Divine I see you’ve come out of your tent.” He said walking over to the bed again fixing the pillows. “Yes Master I was curious as to what took you so long.” She said eyeing Ghost. “The summoner seems to be having an off day.” He said and turned to her. “Is everything set up in your shop?” He asked and she nodded. “The kin have already spread out for flames as well.” She cooed and Grimm nodded. “Thank you Divine. Let us let them sleep for now. They’ll need all the rest they can get.” He said ushering her out and blowing out the candle. Closing the curtains.

Divine’s secret jealousy is growing. Brumm's restrained easily. 

Grimm’s curiosity however is spiked.


	8. Stories retold by silent Knight

Chapter 8

Stories retold by Silent Knight

(oof this ones long)

Ghost’s eyes opened hearing speaking. He shifted sitting up to see Brumm and Elder bug. He blinked and the 2 turned. “Oh thank heavens your alright. We were really concerned when Tiso said you freaked out.” He said and walked over. Ghost smiled knowing the other wouldn’t be able to hear him. He patted the old man's hand in reassurance. He blinked as he was picked up and he squirmed as Cloth suddenly noogied him. He deflated a little embarrassed. Grimm chuckled from the doorway. “Your friends sure are excitable.” Grimm said and Ghost nodded eyes shutting as he was set down. Hornet peeked in and sighed seeing Ghost was fine. She’d never admit to caring about him. But his company was welcome. “So what happened yesterday anyway?” Cloth asked and Ghost sweated a little. How was he supposed to tell them he’d been dreading yesterday for 5 months? Grimm rose a brow. “Now why were you dreading yesterday for that long?” He asked and Ghost cursed forgetting he could be heard. 

“Oh wait you can hear the little guy?” Cloth said excited. “Yes.” Grimm said and looked to Ghost who kicked a rock not knowing how to answer without throwing things out of whack. “He said he’d been dreading yesterday for 5 months…” He said eyebrow raised. “He’s been in town for that long…” Elder bug said eyebrows raised. Ghost paled and slumped. Ghost hit his head against a wall. Grimm blinked along with the others. “Does he do this often?” Grimm asked and the others shrugged. “He’s off rescuing people so often. He mainly seems to check in with everyone like we’d disappear.” They all turned to see Tiso. “He’s like obsessed for some reason.” He huffed and Grimm understood a little bit. “He did say something about wanting to save people he could before?” He said curiously. “That might explain why he’s so hyper like during the fight with the Traitor Lord. He was pretty quick and it seemed he knew the others moves.” Cloth said curiously. Grimm heard something and froze eyes glowing a little. “Let’s give Ghost some time to relax I think he’s quite embarrassed.” Grimm said chuckling a little as they all agreed. Ghost looked over. If he could he’d just let the floor swallow him whole. 

The others left and Grimm turned eyeing the other. He walked over helping Ghost up. “You're quite interesting.” He said and Ghost looked away. He felt like a schoolgirl. He flushed and Grimm smiled. “Common let’s go for a walk you could use some air.” He said and the 2 began to walk. Ghost seemed to be friends with everyone in town. Introducing them to Grimm even. Grimm smiled and looked down to Ghost who was waving to some passing people. He stared curiously. “Ghost?” He said and Ghost turned to him curiously. “Why summon us… It seems you knew what the machine did.” He said eyebrow raised. Ghost grew nervous and played with his cloak a little. /You wouldn’t believe me if I told you./ He said and Grimm tilted his head. “You’d be surprised.” He said and Ghost looked to him as they stepped off the town path and over towards the crossroads. /Let’s talk elsewhere./ He said and Grimm blinked. “No one can hear you. You understand.” He said and followed him. /You’d be surprised./ He said using Grimm’s words against him. Grimm rolled his eyes following him to a silent area. 

They sat near the black egg temple. “So….?” He said and Ghost turned to him, nerves sparking. /It’s a long story I’ll skip over some embarrassing bits./ He said sitting up a bit more. /It started when I came here….. I…. didn’t remember anything or know anyone. I only had a sense that I needed to be here./ he said, looking at him. Grimm nodded slowly. /I went around and even talked to people but a lot of them would act odd or begin to fight me. I even saw one of my friends get consumed by the radiance./ He said tears pulling at his heart. /My Mother was left all alone blind and bound in a cage of her own design. My father nowhere to be found. My siblings are dead or worse. Hollow locked away and Hornet seems to be all alone without her mother. Quirrel and his teacher torn from each other. I can’t even count how many times I’ve visited the place Quirrel committed suicide at. I just know that my first time around was horrible. I wanted to make things right and that’s when…. I met you./ He said looking down. /I had struck the ritual a week prior and had been feeling really tired and weak due to endless battles all to fill my mind and avoid hurting more people. I began to fear hanging around with Hornet and I even feared going into Dirtmouth./ He said wiping some tears away. Grimm stared his heart aching. His little one hurt this much. 

/I eventually collapsed…. You found me in the city of tears. You were the first person to make me feel alive in a long time./ He said embarrassed. “I would had to start searching for the rituals mark.” Grimm said and Ghost nodded. /However I didn’t remember striking the ritual. It was something I did on a sleep deprived mind. I didn’t think it changed anything so I crystal dashed over the town and into the crossroads not looking back./ He said and Grimm frowned. “That would explain a lot.” He said and Ghost nodded. When I first woke up. I was in the bed that you let me stay in. You were concerned and gentle./ He said eyes glazed. /You showed me around introduced me to the troupe and even said I’d be an honored guest to the shows. However I still had work to do in Deepnest./ He said, shaking his head. Grimm sighed. “Once being introduced to the troupe the connection would have been sealed. You probably ached.” He said and Ghost nodded. 

/It was the worst feeling I ever experienced. I was constantly drained and needed breaks. So I eventually went back to Dirtmouth./ You came up to me while I rested on the bench. Saying I could come watch the show considering I was tired out. I agreed to it and followed you in watching you test people. I eventually blacked out after feeling the ache worsen./ He said looking at Grimm. /However I still couldn’t remember when I woke up. You had yet to catch on either. It wasn’t until the next show when a kin watched me that i raced out and you followed I think. It’s blurry for me past that point but you apparently found out I had the mark. Brumm had told me the next day after Divine harassed me./ He sighed and Grimm blinked. “Divine Harass you. I know she’s playful but that is strange.” He said, His fingers twitching. /It makes sense now but back then she just seemed cruel to me./ He said frowning.

/It was difficult to pay attention to her when the ritual was being set up. The dance was fun though./ He said blushing. Grimm blinked and smiled. /The fight wasn’t bad but I ended up holding back on you. I’d grown to care a lot for you and almost slipped up because of how strong the burn in my body felt. It was like if I stood still I'd catch on fire./ He supplied and Grimm nodded slowly. /We ended the show and finished the ritual./ He said looking away embarrassed as he remembered the events. /I had to be more careful the next few days which I guess Hornet noticed./ He said rubbing the back of his head. “So you and I…” Grimm said looking to Ghost who avoided eye contact blushing brighter. /Yeah…./ He said looking slowly over after a bit of silence to see Grimm staring at him eyes glazed in thought. /You were very gentle… a bit rough but that was a given./ He said and Grimm chuckled.

“Interesting. Was it your first?” He asked and Ghost flushed hiding his face. /For this form it probably still will./ He huffed and threw a rock at Grimm who laughed. Grimm hit it away with ease simply smiling at him. Grimm slowly blinked seeing Ghosts haunting look. “What is it that happened after?” He asked and Ghost sighed rubbing his hands together. /Well it took a few days before the eggs were ready…. Only one made it./ He said and Grimm froze. /We thought all of them were out and that they all had died when the last one finally decided to butt in./ He mentally dry laughed. Grimm flinched. /It hurt like hell considering it had barbs and sharp spikes on one end. They tore me up for a good week./ He supplied and Grimm nodded slowly. “I’d imagine.” He said and Ghost looked at him. /Brumm had also told me you wanted to bring me with you but because I summoned you it hurt your feelings./ 

He stated causing Grimm to blush in turn. “Sounds like me.” he said softly. Rubbing his hand over Ghost’s cloak. Ghost blushed and looked down. /It took awhile for our child to start growing… He was beautiful though. We fed him flames and that’s when… it went downhill again for me…. Well besides getting attacked by a Nosk and you along with Hornet saving me, I had been doing well with you. I wasn’t constantly wishing to die. I even finished more of my quest’s with excitement to see you 2 again./ He said legs drawn to his chest. /Then the second ritual was coming up./ He said eyes drifted in a cold sorrow filled stare. 

/I was getting ready with our child who was throwing little fireballs for me to dodge. It was a fun little game to get their aim coordinated. However Brumm brought up something I… didn’t know how to handle…./ He said hands shaking again. /He said I should do and speak with you then. He didn’t even say why. So I began to worry. I went to find you but Divine caught me instead./ He said a bit sadly. /She had helped me a bit especially with charms at that point but she seemed to have something else in mind. She was still cruel and greedy. But in that instance I thought she was being kind.../ He said tears building up. /She gave me a charm I’d never seen before… I shouldn’t have taken the cursed thing./ He said eyes shutting. /You however found us after the little gift. I walked with you to a lake to relax before the show. I never thought it would end the way it did./ He said and Grimm rose a brow. “What happened did I go to sleep?” He asked and Ghost looked at him. /We only got to finish the dance and fight a small bit. Before I collapsed./ He said hands up to his face now. “What happened?” He asked and Ghost shook his head. 

/You and I… went to the backroom. That was when you found out what she gave me….. I still didn’t know what it did. But she had claimed it to be your charm./ He said and Grimm blinked surprised. “What did it do?” He asked and Ghost shook. /You and Divine started to argue over it… That was when it was being thrown around. I ended up with it in the end but you said something about doing things for me and then it went silent. The charm was beating and pulsating like a heart would. You grabbed it as fast as you could and threw it but…… it was too late./ He said and Grimm slowly realized. His heart sank. /It swallowed you whole.. Divine and I left with pieces of a broken charm. I picked the pieces up but they didn’t go back together. He said curling in on himself. /I could no longer communicate with the troupe. So I was voiceless once again./ He said looking at him tears of void dripping down. Grimm frowned, holding Ghost closer. /Divine blamed everything on me and they scared me off. They wouldn’t let me anywhere near the flames that would save our child from the sickness he was feeling./ He said and Grimm felt anger boil up a little. /However Brumm was still as sweet as ever./ He said and Grimm blinked. /I bumped into him guarding a flame and he gave it to us. He held no hatred towards me… Because I was helping our child. He then told me to go to ancient ruins to fix the pieces of the charm and i didn’t know what he meant./

He said grasping Grimm’s hands. /I did go to the palace though it was difficult to go through but I did alright. I however had lost myself in the sorrow of losing you. I fell off the side not realizingI’d lose the pieces. Our child tried to stop me but I’d forgotten why I existed….. my purpose./ He whispered facing the floor. /Then I awoke and found your pieces missing. Going back in I searched the whole place for the pieces but they were nowhere./ He said and Grimm sighed rubbing Ghost’s cheek and the tears./Then out of exhaustion I collapsed. Only to wake up to 2 of you. I thought it was a dream but I don’t know./ He said and Grimm smiled down placing a rose he pulled out of nowhere onto him. Ghost looked up and Grimm rubbed Ghost’s back. 

/I should also mention I’d heard whispers ever since the night when you realized I was the summoner.../ He said embarrassed. Grimm blinked curiously. /Turned out to be the children of a god I think… They offered me peace… but…. I only wanted to fix what I’d done wrong and save those I failed./ He said head hanging. /I wanted to stop everyone from dying. I wanted everyone to be happy even if I wasn’t. I wanted you to survive./ He said and Grimm shushed him with a hug. “Little one I am so sorry for what you’ve been through. But why do all this for me…?” He asked and Ghost shook his head.. 

/Because for once I’d felt loved and not pushed to do something i didn’t want to. You would always make sure I had a voice in the actions. You never wanted something from me like everyone else. You didn’t assume I was up to bat./ He said grasping Grimm’s hands more. Grimm stared his heart swelling a little at the look Ghost gave him. The tear filled eyes with love and admiration. He’d wish to drown in them if he could. /You never once forced me to go out. I went out on my own./ He whispered and Grimm flushed pulling Ghost into his arms. “If all of this is true you're too pure for even I little one.” Grimm cooed and Ghost grasped onto him. /You're more pure than you think Grimm./ He said and the 2 sat there calmly. Ghost smiling and Grimm happy. He didn’t need much more convincing since Ghost still had a piece his last life allowed him to have. The part of the charm Grimm knew all too well. “I wonder if the king would help.” He mumbled to himself while Ghost slept on the walk back home. 

‘All you have to do is ask my dear vessel…….’


	9. The blessing

Chapter 9

The blessing

(It's a bit short sorry)

Ghost stood with Grimm as everyone watched one of the 5 Knights awaken. Iselda did an amazing job reviving her. Now all Ghost needed to do was see if the others were still alive. “Can we revive just anyone?” Quirrel said and Iselda nodded. “However with such a limited amount of supplies I’d only be able to do so much. If I had more it’d help. Ghost hopped up and down excitedly. He could get them. She noticed and smiled. “I’ll make a list for everyone if they wish to help. Grimm chuckled at the display. Dryya of course asked to be brought back to the queen. Which Ghost agreed to help her with. Once they got the list Ghost happily went searching. Grimm followed since the arena was a bit of a mess from a small fight with Tiso who wanted to prove he’s capable after a small verbal spout. The ritual held off for now. “Ghost wait up!” Grimm called and Ghost turned smiling. Dryya rushed to catch up as well as they traveled. Ghost knew these roads. His map is very helpful indeed. 

They continued to wander when Ghost stopped. The stag station illuminated by lights. They had to gather a herb quickly before heading to the queen so the stag station was helpful. Grimm sighed looking at the large supply of weird herbs. They looked simply like rocks but that was their formation. Ghost had a keen eye for these things it seemed. They heard the bells chime and walked up as the stag skidded in front of them. Ghost smiling as they climbed on. The stag took them all the way to the queens gardens. Ghost led them up the troublesome platforms and they rid the area of infected bugs. They climbed up to the thorn brush and Ghost hoisted Dryya onto his back which shocked her considering how small he is and he jumped down and hopped as quick as he could. Grimm teleporting to them at the top. They worked like that until they got to the traitors cage where his body still lay along with a withered petal. 

Ghost walked past them Grimm examining. He picked up the flower petal and stared a little in shock. A blessing it seemed. He smiled and dropped it walking after the 2. Dryya finally being set down dusted herself off and blushed a small bit but shook the feelings out. They removed more enemies as they climbed up to where the queen lay. They entered and slipped down. The queen’s blind eyes opening. “Dryya it is good to feel you come in. It’s been so long since we’ve chatted.” She cooed and Grimm looked to Ghost who held his hand. “Ah and the troupe master. You of course have come to this broken land of ours. However, what you want with my spawn eludes me I am at least grateful for the visit.” She said and Grimm simply bowed. “It would be rude not to accompany him on his travels especially when he’s helping bring those who’ve died back to their senses.” He said and she perked up. “You’ve found the old lessons. I see. It won’t work on all though. You need their burial place or body to bring them back.” She said, shaking her head. “It is not to easy with just a soul no body to return to.” She said and Ghost nodded kindly to her. 

Grimm nodded slowly. “Makes sense.” He said and they left Dryya to speak with the queen. Ghost blinked as he felt arms wrap around him hoisting him into Grimm’s arms. He flushed looking to see Grimm’s eyes a little dark. He flushed as he was held there. He gently touched Grimm’s arm. His eyes connecting. Grimm purred and nuzzled into him. Ghost smiled rubbing Grimm’s arm and leaning back into him. /Common let’s go get those supplies./ He said and Grimm agreed letting Ghost down and he flushed a little as Ghost held his hand. Understanding in those eyes. Grimm understands now why he’d bend to this one's will. Their purity shone through like life itself burns bright. He kissed Ghost’s hand. Causing the other to smile, eyes shutting. 

Grimm would kill to keep that smile forever for himself. Yet he knows Ghost is his own person. He’d sacrifice himself to keep the other happy. ‘Kinda already aren't you.’ The slick voice shifted Grimms thoughts a bit. He sighed and the other chuckled. ‘Your not the only one infatuated by him.’ He nodded knowing how the other would be as well. It’s not hard when you share a mind with them. They don’t always get along but their interests do mold together. Ghost hopped onto the stag turning to Grimm who climbed up. Ghost smiled and Grimm put a flower around his horn. Ghost blinked and giggled a bit. /You’ve been kinda quiet since we left./ He said touching his arm gently. Grimm smiled and leaned down. “I’m just a bit entranced by you.” He cooed and Ghost blushed as Grimm kissed him. He blushed returning it as best he could. Grimm holding his gently and purring. Ghost felt heat pool in his cheeks as he grasped Grimm’s arm’s. Once they stopped moving Ghost was the first to pull away flushed. Grimm smiled at him nuzzling him. “Thank you stag.” Grimm said and they nodded as the 2 climbed off. The stag rested there watching them. Ghost walked eyes trained ahead of them.

Grimm held his hand all the way.

Later Ghost stood next to Iselda. He’s gotten a lot of the supplies so did the others. Quirrel had found some in Monomons chambers Tiso even found some in the fungal wastes. Grimm used a bit of flame magic to help when it needed to be burnt or boiled. Ghost even had brought in some bodies they could revive. Like that of a traitor's daughter. The process was a bit difficult but they were able to get it done. Much quicker with Grimm’s help. Ghost smiled as he was used as a table. Iselda legit put a plank of wood in his hands and on his horns telling him to sit still. Grimm helped a bit but otherwise it was easy for Ghost. The others once the process were done stared as the traitor's daughter shot up gasping. Ghost blinked and they looked around surprised. “Where…” “Calm down we just revived you. Ghost brought you here.” 

Iselda said patting her head gently. She turned and stared at Ghost who blinked. “Why?” She whispered and Ghost smiled. Grimm looked to him in case he needed to translate and Ghost looked to him careful of the board on his head. /Can you tell her I know someone who’s waiting for her./ He said and Grimm nodded repeating that to her. She looked between the 2 and perked up. “Someone is?” She asked and Ghost once the board was removed from his head nodded as Iselda put things away. Once things were cleaned up and put away. Ghost and the traitor child went down into the kingdom to search for someone. 

Grimm had to check on the troupe. When he entered he was glad to see it all cleaned up but surprised to see Brumm and Divine arguing. “How many times have I told you Divine! No master would be furious!” He said turning away from her. “You and I both know what happens once this ritual’s at its end!” She huffed. “Yes I do know. But it’s not our place to do that, it's his summoners and it won’t work!” He glared and she turned angry. “You mean the small broken vessel! He’s not even capable of……..” “Of What!” They both froze turning to see Grimm’s sharp scarlet's towering over them. “W…. Welcome back master.” Brumm said bowing. Divine turned her back leaving in a huff. “What were you 2 discussing!?” He said eyes sharp. “Divine’s just being jealous and greedy as always master.” He said looking away. “This time I wonder if she’s going too far…” Grimm rose a brow confused. “What do you mean?” He said and Brumm shook his head. “She proposed an idea that would only harm us.” He said beginning to walk away. “Trust me master. Divine is just being herself. She’s always one to try and defy this troupe.” He said and Grimm’s eyes flashed a little. ‘Maybe It wasn’t just because we let her get out of hand…’ Grimm nodded. “It might be that she was never in hand.” He said rushing off to spy on divine. 

Ghost stood in front of the grey mourners hut and looked to the traitor child. He smiled walking with them in. The grey mourner turned and the traitor child blinked in shock. The 2 starred before they hugged each other. The 2 cried tears of joy. The delicate flower was forgotten. Ghost however caught it and smiled. He left the 2. Leaving a small note that they could come to Dirtmouth. He went all the way back to the grave placing the flower gently. He smiled. Having been careful. He heard something and turned to see Divine of all people here. He froze and she stood there fist’s clenched. She walked forwards and he stood surprised. He was cornered here. 

“You summoners are all the same. So why are you different!” She growled and Ghost stiffened as she pulled out a small box. “Come closer….” She said and Ghost shakily did. He saw her open the box and his fears revived. He backed away. The charm he remembered so vividly. She suddenly snatched him up. He yelped struggling as she shoved it under his mask. He struggled /Divine please don’t!!!/ He cried and she glared. “You’ll just take master away from us again!!” She growled and He shook his head. /Divine please this will only hurt him!!!/ He shouted and she blinked. “What do you know of his pain rat!” She growled and Ghost slid tears down. /I know what it’s like to lose him! Because this isn’t the first attempt!/ He shouted and she froze. His squirming slowly stopped as she pulled the charm away. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” She growled and he looked at her. A crack stopped the 2 as a golden petal fell from Ghost’s cloak hitting the ground and a bright light shuttered the 2. Grimm getting there just in time to see the 2 lying unconscious.    
  


He picked the 2 up and teleported home. He held the charm Divine was very close to having Ghost consume. “Divine you fool.” He said breaking the cursed item. Throwing it away.


	10. Getting along again

Chapter 10

Getting along again

Quirrel sipped some tea. His hands shook as he finished the letter he was reading. He frowned and looked down. He blinked seeing a box. He froze looking around and began to dig through a pile before finding another book he had read. He set it down, his tired eyes filled with thoughts as he opened the second book and a box with an item inside. He groaned and grabbed his cup downing it before running out of the study. “Quirrel where are you going?” Hornet said a bit annoyed as she had to help him study. “I have to talk to Grimm. He wanted me to look into something and I found some stuff on it.” He said Hornet squinted confused.

Quirrel dodged the random mobs and dinged the Stag bell. Shifting the books under his arm as Hornet popped up next to him. She rose a brow and sighed. “What did he ask you about?” She said, she was a bit bored. “A type of flower petal he’d found. Golden fibers probably made of blessing.” He said holding the books out to her. “Supposedly it’s an ancient story about a god who twist’s realities so things end better or worse.” He said and Hornet nodded slowly. “So what does that mean?” She asked and Quirrel smiled. “I think someone here is trying to make a better world.” He said and she perked up. “However if it is a worse world I’m curious as to what the goal the god had in mind.” He said, eyeing the books. “His children however do have favorites in reality. They’re called his choir. They will sometimes call out to their favorites and give them a choice to change something.” He pointed to a page of invisible beings. 

“It’s almost impossible for them all to love one person so if they do the god grants that person something.” He said. Hornet slowly nodded and crossed her arms. “It’s like an immunity mark. You will not die in any of the bad twists. It’s like a parent wrapping the world around their children.” Quirrel said and Hornet nodded slowly. “Grimm found a blessing it seems.” He pointed out. “How did Monomon have studies on the god however?” She said confused and the 2 were surprised to have a weird wind brush through and flip the pages to a random page. “Quirrel looked to Hornet who looked back at him. “Monomon couldn’t have….” He whispered touching the page curiously. “She had made contact with them but that doesn’t make sense how come she is dead?” Hornet asked and the stag arrived. “Maybe that’s what the god can fix… maybe more of us had died at some point. Who’s been focusing on us and stopped everyone from making some sort of decision?” Quirrel asked as they got on the stag. “It could be anyone.” Hornet groaned thinking. It finally snapped together when they realized something. “Cloth said Ghost knew the enemies moved before they made them right?” Hornet asked and Quirrel realized. “She’s the only one who ever got to witness him being a step ahead first hand.”

Quirrel said smiling. “Then how do we break the ice with Ghost to tell him we know?” Hornet asked, thinking of their little friend. “Maybe we could just show him the books. I mean he has to know what it means right if he’s changing things?” Quirrel said curiously. Hornet slowly nodded smiling. Ghost stood outside pouting as he and Divine were forced to help rebuild a building. Grimm saying it was a nice bonding exercise. The 2 still couldn’t remember why they passed out but they do remember a conflict happening. /Hey Divine?/ Ghost said and she turned as he was locking some pieces in place with a hammer and a ladder. “What is it?” She huffed. /Why do you hate me?/ He asked looking down at her. She froze and thought about it. “It’s not really the I hate you aspect…” She sighed and looked around. “You just took the master's attention away… He only ever really talked about you half the time and It… made me feel like you stole my friend and I’d never see him again.” She sighed as Ghost climbed down. 

/Oh Divine…. I…./ He looked around and touched her arm gently. /I didn’t mean to pull him away from you. I only meant to fix things so that he wouldn’t get hurt again./ He said and she blinked at him. “You say that like it’s happened before…” She said and Ghost looked to her about to say something when they heard footsteps. “Little Ghost!” The 2 turned to see Quirrel and Hornet the stag station doors shutting behind them. “Oh sorry did we interrupt?” Hornet asked and Divine shook her head. “No. You can speak freely.” She said picking up some boards and began to put more of the building together. “Okay so first of all we wanted to say thank you and that none of this is meant to sound rude or anything.” Quirrel said Hornet rolled her eyes, snatching the book and opening it to the page. 

“We know you're the one changing everyone’s fates.” She said and Ghost froze. Divine blinked looking over seeing the page and squinting to read. Ghost pales and rubbed the back of his head. “We wish you could communicate with us why you're changing our fates by we understand you can’t speak.” Hornet supplied and they flipped to the next page. “So is it really you who is allowing us these chances?” She asked and Ghost looked down embarrassed. “I’ll translate.” Divine said walking forwards and Ghost blinked at her. He nodded slowly and straightened up. /I didn’t know there was a book or anything about this but yes I did meet the god./ He said nervously and Divine translated each word. /I had witnessed a lot of death and harm come to those I love in the last reality.../ He said rubbing his shoulder and Divine blinked saying those words. 

/I witnessed Quirrel's suicide… I watched Myla get infected. I found Tiso’s body after he failed in the fools Colosseum and I watched Zote lose himself. I watched Hornet spiral into depression and I even watched my child suffering from sickness./ He said, beginning to shake and Divine looked at him a little shocked. She touched his shoulder and he shook his head hand held up to his face as black tears slipped from his eyes. Divine said those words more cautiously the other 2 frozen in shock. /I never want to go back there./ He said falling to his knee’s and the 3 knelt hugging him. “He says he wishes to never go back there.” Divine said, shushing Ghost’s tears. She now regretted ever wanting to harm him. 

Ghost sobbed eventually tiring himself out into a restless slumber. The 3 looked at each other frowning. “That was just us… He didn’t even mention the rest of the people he’s saved.” Quirrel said and that caused the other 2 to flinch. “Now why are you all kneeling around Ghost?” They jumped, turning to see Grimm's eyes sharp and curious. “Master We were..” She froze seeing him holding a hand up. “I wasn’t finished…” He said and knelt down. “I did hear what you were doing I was wondering why you weren’t putting him in a bed.” He said, causing the 3 to blink as he picked up Ghost. “Let’s go and I can tell you the rest of What I know he’s told me.” He said and the 3 nodded standing up. Quirrel also held out the study books Grimm asked for. “Thank you Quirrel.” He said politely. “Divine would you be such a dear and rush ahead to get some tea we’ll be needing.” He said and they all blinked Divine nodding. 

The 4 sat silently once inside the chambers. Ghost asleep on the bed comfy and warm. “Now I know he’s told you a snippet of the experiences… But he and I have spoken a lot about his previous world… I still am in the dark about some things but other than that I know how far his pain has traveled.” He supplied sipping his tea. “How come we didn’t find out before?” Hornet asked and Grimm thought about it before smiling. “Ghost was busy… He was tired every time he’d come back to the tent and he still was thinking of others.” He sighed, setting his cup down. “He’s seen everyone here lose themselves one way or another. “I think he’s only mentioned 2 people he’s met not being in some sort of danger.” He said tapping his chin. “Elder Bug and Iselda I think.” He said shrugging. “It seemed those 2 stayed in Dirtmouth never leaving.” He supplied and they all frowned. “What about all the people here now?” Hornet asked confused. “Almost all of them he’d witness at least an injury with.” He said sipping some more tea. Quirrel messing with his cup nerves bubbling mildly in his stomach. 

“Did I really kill myself… I mean.. After Monomon’s death I was sad but… I didn’t realize him clinging to me dragging me to Dirtmouth was him saving me from myself.” He said and Hornet looked at him. “I’m still curious about how I’m not depressed now?” She said confused and Divine thought for a moment. “Has he popped in and spoken with you more?” She asked and Hornet blinked thinking. “Now that you mentioned it… He was very gentle when we first met.. He even seems skittish about fighting me.” She shrugged. Grimm nodded. “He told me that what really broke him was Quirrel’s death. He couldn’t go back to town and he began to work himself into forgetting things. He tired himself out so much he forgot about lighting the lantern and summoning us.” He said, sighing. “We found out eventually and went through with the ritual but after some things.” He said blushing at the thoughts he had. “He told me the second ritual was up and running.” He said, shaking his head. “That was when things went from confusing to all around infuriating.” He sighed. Eyeing Divine who flinched confused. “He told me Divine had given him some charm that was draining him. At first I had no idea what he talked of.. Until he told me one fine detail I couldn’t let go of.” He said and Divine’s heart sank looking away. “You had given him my old charm.” 

He said, grip tightening on his cup. She shut her eyes realizing her mistake. “I know what those charms do after they’ve been broken from the Grimm. I also know who would have had access to such a thing.” He said and Divine slowly nodded. “I understand now.” She sighed head hitting the table. The room suddenly fell quiet, Grimm’s growls seemed to disappear and Divine blinked, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned to See Ghost had hopped up on the back of Quirrel’s chair to grasp her. He seemed calm and his eyes half lidded. /I understand now Divine. It’s ok./ He said and she smiled lightly. /I never meant to rip Grimm from the troupe or make you feel hurt. I only wished to love him the way he made me feel loved./ He said and She teared up. Grimm smiled gently at this. Ghost was an angel no doubt about it. 

Ghost hopped down and she hugged him. He hugged back and the 2 were finally on good terms. Grimm finished his tea and sighed. “I wasn’t completely done telling them Ghost. Would you like to help tell your story?” He asked and Ghost nodded to him as Divine fixed Ghost’s cloak deciding to add a ribbon to it while the 2 spoke. Ghost and Grimm explaining about Grimm’s death and the meeting with the god. Ghost also explained to them that he had a choice to leave them all behind or stay. He didn’t completely understand the mixed god blood but the others didn’t seem to have a clue either. Considering they only knew the pale king was considered one. 

They all finally understood each other. It was a nice breath of air. Especially for Ghost. However…. He still had one question he had to ask himself… 

/Hey Grimm….. How would I save Hollow and Radiance since I’ve never even gotten that far last time?/


	11. A girls afternoon

Chapter 11

A girls afternoon 

Bretta hummed a small bit sewing together another doll. After fantasizing over Ghost for a long time and continuing to love him. Writing stories and love letters he’d probably never read she began to spread her wings and the others in the village were excited about her crafts. She was even asked to help make toys for some kids. She became good friends with Myla who was learning how to sew as well to help with all the blankets and pillows Bretta was making. The 2 even began to make clothes. They were currently talking about getting thread since they were running out not seeing Hornet walking by. She blinked turning and bit her lip. She slowly walked over causing the 2 to blink. “I might have an answer to be able to help you.” She said and the 2 perked up. She walked with them and they spoke excitedly. Myla’s stutter seemed to vanish as they grew more comfortable around Hornet. “So princess where are we going?” Bretta asked shyly considering Hornet was Ghost’s half sister. “Well I was thinking we could go to the city of tears and get some thread and fabric you 2 could use. I’d say Deepnest but you would be able to handle such a place.” She supplied and the 2 nodded slowly. They continued walking and once they got to the city. Hornet defended them getting through the enemies as if they were nothing. She huffed turning to them and they seemed to be excited. “Oh my gosh your so graceful!” Bretta squealed and Myla nodded the 2 fanning over her. 

Hornet flushed unsure how to feel. “Don’t you know how to fight?” She asked and the 2 looked at each other nervously. “I never got a chance to.” Bretta said, rocking back and forth on her feet. Myla thought for a second. “I only know how to mine crystals.” She supplied frowning. Hornet thought before smiling. “How about we do some training. I’ll teach you how to use a weapon you're comfortable with like me and my siblings use our special made nails.” She said presenting hers. The 2 perked up smiling. “We’d love to.” They chimed together. Hornet nodded smiling. They scavenged the fabric stores and homes. Even bumping into Lemm who seemed surprised to see them. Though he seemed to be a bit of a grouch. The 3 spoke with him and he even pointed them in the direction of some old clothing store. They nodded heading towards it. “How does the rain not bother you?” Myla asked and the other 2 blinked. “I don’t pay it much mind. I’ve lived in worse conditions.” Hornet said climbing a shelf and opening a box pulling some clean thread out. 

“I never thought about it.” Bretta said now self conscious about the wetness of her shell. “Here.” Hornet tossed them a towel and an umbrella. “Thanks.” Myla said smiling. She nodded and they cleaned up heading out. Hornet was about to walk ahead only to be grabbed and yanked under the umbrella. She blinked and saw the 2 smiling at her. She flushed and relaxed, smiling a little. They left the city running into some enemies but it was easy to remove them. Hornet even helped teach Myla how to sow. Bretta excited to see Hornet’s techniques. Hornet and her seemed to bounce off each other with advice giving. Myla smiled as the 3 of them relaxed sewing together clothing and other things. Bretta holding up a cloak she made for Ghost seeing as his current one was dirty and stained. Hornet thought about it and nodded. All of them speaking of the things they liked about people they met. Myla even revealed she had a small crush on Tiso seeing as he was pretty aggressive but he seemed to warm up to her after a couple of encounters. Bretta gushed about Ghost obviously but she did admit Zote was kinda cute too. So it seemed she had a thing for vessels even if they weren’t really. Hornet shook her head face palming while Myla teased Bretta who smiled. The 2 finally realized something. “Hornet your princess right who would you be interested in?” They asked and she choked on air. They jumped at the harsh reaction as she hid her face. She slowly looked over. “C..Crush?” She said flustered. “Well yeah all girls have them even if they don’t end up with them. It’s a normal feeling.” Myla said, setting her sowing down. 

Hornet thought. She never thought about relationships. Mainly just how to survive and end the meaningless cycle of infection. Also how to properly rule considering. She breathed softly, shrugging. “I’ve never thought about anyone that way.” She said rubbing the back of her head. The other 2 thought about it. “Well Ghost’s your sibling and you’ve mainly hung around men so…….” Myla said only to have Bretta jump up excited. “Quirrel!” She shouted, causing the other 2 to flinch and turn. “We’re right here.” Myla said, stuttering embarrassed. Hornet however was confused. Quirrel… He did seem to understand her especially considering the whole losing a loved one thing. But did she see him that way. They hung out a lot. He was very intelligent and sweet. It wouldn’t be out of the question it was just the factor she didn’t know. He seemed very soft. He did have great technique with a nail and she was surprised when Ghost brought him to town. But She never really knew. He and her hung out a lot. She kinda saw him as someone who she’d probably have working with her. But did she think of him any other way?

“I don’t know.” She mumbled thinking. She sighed looking at them. “I’m not used to thinking of people that way.” She said rubbing the back of her head again and the 2 nodded understanding. “We could always go boy scoping.” Bretta said smiling. Myla nodded excitedly. Hornet sighed. After receiving a lot of information she did need some more air. Without rain or fighting. So she slowly nodded. The 2 were interesting in her opinion. Considering they were the only other 2 women who she’d been able to speak to without some motherly sounding advice happening. Sure the sowing thing was motherly along with helping them train but honestly they were kinda nice to speak with. They talked sitting on the roof of a house watching some of the town function. Tiso and his friends fighting. Cloth seemed to be enjoying her time with them as well. Hornet thought about it. “Is Cloth into guys or girls.” She said and the other 2 thought about it. “Maybe both.” Myla said, shrugging. “I mean honestly it gives me fanfic ideas.” Bretta cooed smiling. The other 2 sighed, smiling knowing how she was. 

So when a shift settled next to Hornet they all turned to see Ghost blinking at them. Bretta held back a squeal as he looked at them. “Hey little Ghost.” Hornet said and he nodded to her and the other 2. They began to ask him questions as well when Hornet asked him about Cloth he thought about it and made a 50/50 gesture showing she was in fact Bisexual. The other 3 nodded and Bretta squirmed excitedly. “So Bretta if a guy doesn’t like you back what happens then?” Hornet asked, trying to figure out how to feel feelings. “Well I’d just be happy they’re happy.” She said dazed a bit. “Though if it’s a cute couple I’d write fanfic on it.” She cooed and Ghost sweated. Hornet shook her head, smiling fondly at her while Myla laughed a tiny bit. “I’d be hurt a little bit but Bretta is right it’s up to them as well.” She pointed out and Hornet slowly nodded. “So Myla what will you do if Tiso agree’s?” Bretta cooed and Myla hid her face flustered. “Don’t remind me.” She whined hiding her face. Ghost perked up interest peaked. 

“Oh right Ghost do you have a crush?” Myla said, trying to push eyes off her. Ghost flushed and backed up as they all eyed him. He simply sweated wanting out. “Is it Grimm?” Hornet asked, smirking evilly. Ghost felt his face redden and his soul leave him. He didn’t ask for this. He tried to shake his head and he waved his hands trying to stop her but she laughed a little the other 2 awing and cooing as he deflated at the realization he couldn’t revive his dead secret. Bretta smiled thinking. “That would make a cute couple. I’d love to write fanfic’s on that.” She said and Ghost face palmed trying to hide himself. 

“Oh hell there.” They all turned to see Tiso, Quirrel and Cloth standing on the street below them. Cloth smiled up. “What’s going on?” She said and Bretta smirked poking Ghost’s cheek. “Ghost’s crushing on Mr. Vampire bug.” She cooed and if Ghost could whine and squealed he definitely would have. He hid his face as even his own half sister yanked him close, pinching his cheek. He was being bullied. This wasn’t fair; he couldn’t talk. “Oh stop teasing him.” Quirrel said with a light chuckle hand on his hip. Tiso shrugged. “Eh I’ve known since he first started acting weird around Grimm.” He said eyes half lidded. Cloth shoved him. “Oh like how we can tell you weak in the knees for miss si…..” She was stopped by Tiso’s shield hitting her club. She laughed a little, noogying him. Quirrel shook his head smiling. The girls and Ghost blinked as Hornet picked them up hopping down. She landed smoothly setting the 3 down. Ghost dusting himself off and the 2 girls blinking. “So any word from Iselda about those simple potions?” Hornet asked and Quirrel nodded holding some out. “Just pour it in the mouth of a dead one.” He supplied and Ghost smiled grasping one. They all grabbed them and smiled. “Wait, if they were infected before death would they be after?” Myla asked nervously. They all froze and thought about it. Ghost bit his lip. He didn’t know. 

“We’d have to figure out?” Hornet said an idea forming. “Ghost come with me I think you know where we’re going.” She said and the rest watched as the 2 began walking away. “You all stay safe.” Hornet called picking up Ghost zipping off as they watched. “So Quirrel who do you like?” Myla said an evil idea forming in her head. Quirrel blinked confused at the 2 girls before the others joined in. He turned red unsure how to answer since he’s always had a struggle with affectionate feelings. 

Grimm sat eyes darkening as he thought. ‘You know the show must start soon.’ He heard and he sighed nodding. “Yes but I wonder king… how would Ghost feel about my rebirth thing… He’s suffered so much... “ He said and the king sighed, showing himself wrapping himself around Grimm, eyes glowing faintly. He smiled. ‘You know your favorite life so far.’ He said rubbing Grimm’s head gently. Grimm flushing as he was held close. ‘I could always see if I could stave off the heart.’ He said and Grimm frowned. “But what about growing strong to fight your sister?” He asked and they frowned. ‘Maybe I’ve gone about it all wrong.’ They sighed sitting next to Grimm looking out upon the empty arena. ‘Maybe Ghost could clear her mind unlike I could.’ He said and Grimm looked at him. “You wish to help us?” He asked and the king slowly smiled. ‘My sister now knows how it feels to be forgotten…. Maybe once she’s awakened she will see what I see.’ He said, shutting his eyes. “You think so?” He asked and King looked at him with a soft smile curved onto his lips. “We shall see.” He said pressing their foreheads together in a sign of affection. Grimm purring at the gesture. “However If Ghost was right about the whole birthing thing I’d suggest being careful.” He said chuckling, vanishing leaving an embarrassed Grimm who groaned. “Damn it you were civil for once.” He huffed hearing laughter. 

At least he knew he had him by his side.


	12. Reviving the damned

Chapter 12

Reviving the Damned

Ghost shivered looking around as he and Hornet continued to walk. He got an uncomfortable feeling. “Little Ghost I think this is where you said that thing was right?” She asked turning to him. He blinked and nodded. They walked into the room carefully seeing a dead body. The Infection clear on them. Ghost cut off the rest of the infection from the dead body and laid them carefully so their head was facing the ceiling. He had a bit of soul he could give them if they needed it to heal. They poured the vial in and watched. Ghost jumped as they shot up in a panic. Hornet ready to strike if need be. They waited and once it was silent. The other slowly turned blindly reaching out stumbling. Tripping. Ghost caught them and they touched his shoulder confused a soft whine escaping the vessel. Ghost looked to Hornet who knelt next to them. “Are you yourself?” She asked and they turned, reaching a hand out touching her face a bit and a soft voice caught the 2 by surprise. “Hor….Hornet…?” They muttered. She nodded slowly. They teared up. “I can’t see anything.” They whispered and Ghost pulled out some soul pressing it to their eyes curious if it’d work. They froze. It slowly took effect, their horn fixing itself and they slowly squinted. “It’s still a little blurry.” They muttered and Hornet smiled hugging them. “Let’s go.” She said softly. They got up leaving the nest of infected soil. The 3 took the stag station to the surface stopping by a spirit hot spring which fixed their sibling up properly. “Thank you.” They whispered and Hornet nodded. Ghost patted their head, smiling. She no longer had to kill senselessly. It was strange for her. She sighed. Ghost headed away. “We’ll meet you in Dirtmouth Ghost.” Hornet said and picked up their sibling 

He nodded to them rushing away. He excitedly got more of the ingredients for Iselda knowing they’d need a lot. He froze seeing the Queens gardens again and he thought for a moment. He walked over and found his mother. He walked in and decided to try using soul on her eyes. She wasn’t expecting him to be so close. She blinked confused as he pressed a cold substance to her face. She blinked as her vision began to clear. Dryaa watching in surprise. “Oh my it’s been so long since I could see.” She said looking around a tiny bit but careful since she was rooted. “Thank you dear I had no idea this was possible.” She said and he nodded to her smiling. Dryaa flushed as a branch rubbed her head. “Dear Dryaa your a little dirty.” She smiled a little laughter causing Dryaa to blush. “Sorry your highness.” She apologized. “No need.” She said softly. Ghost decided to leave and waved to her. “I hope things are going well.” She said and Ghost walked out. He began to think. He got an idea and decided to finally head back to the city of tears. He dodged the enemies and mobs. He walked over to Lurian's study and looked around. He found it. The assistants body. 

He knelt down digging out the infection. He popped another of the bottles open and poured it into their mouth. He waited and when he felt them shift he helped them sit up. They blinked rubbing their eyes and turned to him confused. They blinked surprised and Ghost smiled. “Lurian's….” They looked over and frowned. “He’s dead isn’t he.” Ghost flinched and sighed. Ghost picked them up surprising them as he hoisted them on his back and began to run out of the city of tears. They tried to stop him but he was already off. They frowned not wanting to leave the study behind. They blinked as Ghost jumped into the stag station ringing the bell. They got off him and looked away. “I don’t think I should leave.” They tried to reason but Ghost shook his head. He grasped his wrist startling him. They tried to say more but the stag hopped in. Ghost dragging them on. They clung onto the saddle as they headed for Dirtmouth. They really didn’t know how to feel. “Oh Little Ghost you made it.” Hornet said standing with their sibling outside on the bench. He dragged the assistant forward smiling. They all blinked at the nervous male. “So I take it your Lurien's?” Quirrel said, startling them from behind. He turned and shakily nodded. “I’m Quirrel. I was Monomon’s student.” He said bowing to them. They blinked and Hornet walked over. “I’m Hornet I’m Herrah’s Daughter.” The 2 introduced themselves and the assistant slowly nodded smiling to them. The 2 walked him to a building to speak with him. He seemed confused and lost about the time that had passed. 

Ghost relaxed and Grimm walked over. “So I’ve a question?” He said and Ghost turned to him. “I know you wish to save everyone from their fates but these things usually come at a price. What price are you paying?” He asked and Ghost thought biting his lip. /I don’t know… The god never mentioned what price I’d be paying. The rose was all they gave me besides a choice./ He said and Grimm nodded slowly. “I guess we’ll have to see.” He said and Ghost blushed a little. “So we’ve been pushing the ritual off for a while now.” He said and Ghost turned even redder. “I was wondering little one.” He said, kneeling down smiling. “Would you be open tomorrow? Your friends can even watch.” He supplied. Ghost flustered and thought about it. /I suppose tomorrow sounds good. Just don’t blame me if i”m rusty on the dancing bit./ He said and Grimm chuckled. “We could always practice.” He whispered and Ghost shivered. /Ok./ He mumbled and the 2 began to walk hand in hand. Divine watched and smiled. She’s come to terms with this. Having her master be happy is better than not having one to begin with. She’d decided. Brumm sighed, rolling his eyes. Considering he knew how she was. “So Brumm what are you going to do now?” Divine cooed and he blinked as she grabbed his arm gently. “What do you mean!” He yelped as he was dragged into her tent. He hated it when she got bored. Bows littering him along with outfits she wanted to try.

Ghost and Grimm meanwhile practiced smiling. Quirrel and Hornet once done talking and explaining to the assistant gave him time to think while they were walking out. “It seems he might be still hurting.” Hornet said and Quirrel thought about it. “I mean it never gets easier. I still miss Monomon.” He said eyes lidded. Hornet nodded knowing she’d love to get to know her mother more considering she gave everything for her. She slumped a little and Quirrel looked at her. He flushed a little and grabbed her hand. She blushed looking over. Their eyes connecting a little. He relaxed and the 2 hugged. Hornet flushing more as he rubbed her back. She could live with this.Maybe she did feel something. She clutched to him and they heard footsteps. They broke apart embarrassed. 

They blinked seeing Ghost chasing after someone. They froze seeing a female bug running. He seemed upset and the others blinked. “Little Ghost what are you…” She froze seeing Tiso running after as well. “Come back her money thief!” He shouted and the 2 blinked looking towards each other before chasing the 3 fleeing bugs. Grimm watched from a roof, eyes sharp and calculating. He hopped down landing in front of the bug who shivered in fear. Ghost screeched to a halt and Grimm looked over. Tiso and the other 2 soon joined. “Thief!” Tiso huffed angry. “I don’t have your money.” The bug said hands up and Ghost squinted glaring. “Ghost who is this?” Grimm said hand on her shoulder. She paled and Ghost huffed. /She’s a thief. She used to pretend to run a bank and she stole my money last cycle. She just cheated Tiso out of his funds. If I can shake it out of her it’ll give him his money back plus interest./ He said twisting his nail slightly in a fidgety way. Grimm nodded slowly picking her up. “Either you drop the money from your shell or I allow one of my minions to eat you.” He threatened and the others all blinked as she paled. “Y...You wouldn’t….” She said nervous. He shook her gently. “I do not care for the life of a common thief.” He hissed and she dropped all the money from her shell faster than a snap of your fingers. Tiso picked up his money and blinked at the extra part. “I didn’t need the extra bits.” He huffed, tossing some of the rest back. She blinked catching it. “Wait, you're just going to give me this back?” She said and he shrugged. “Just don’t steal anymore and I would be upset.” He huffed and she relaxed. “All I’m good at is stealing.” She said looking down. “Actually if you do know how to run a bank it would be helpful.” Hornet said behind them. She thought about it and looked at them. “You mean it… even after all I did?” She asked and they shrugged. 

“No more thieving.” Tiso said and she relaxed smiling. She actually agreed. And they accepted paying a bit to open a bank account. She was helped to set up her bank too. She’d never been happier. Myla gushed to Bretta about how awesome Tiso was as the 2 giggled. Bretta seemingly still had feelings for Ghost but she said she was happy just watching him be happy. Hornet however walked over nervous. “I think I figured it out.” She said and the 2 blinked. “What out?” Bretta asked curiously and she sighed. “I think I might like Quirrel.” She whispered and the 2 squealed hugging her. They were shocked when Cloth picked them up smiling. “That sounds awesome dudes.” She said and the 3 blinked. “Oh sorry, was I not supposed to hear?” She laughed a little. They smiled and began to talk to her about her interests and they were shocked to hear her say she was mainly interested in someone who could cook. She didn’t seem to know many. They agreed it would be necessary.

Ghost meanwhile stood at the edge of the well looking down. Infection spreading at the crossroads… It was no longer safe down there. He had to get Salubra and Grubfather out. Luckily it was easy for Grubfather… however Salubra was deep down there. He decided he’d made his mind up and went down ready for the struggle. Though he was confused why it took longer to activate considering the way it worked.

  
  



	13. conceiving fire within

Chapter 13

Conceiving fire within

Ghost sighed, having finished another home. He had fixed up a shop for Salubra to sell charms and such at and he even got Grubfather to agree to being in a home of his own. Sure he wouldn’t move much but it’d be safer from the infection. Grimm seemed to find him easily as he climbed down the ladder. The mender bugs tipping their hats to him walking off. “Darling you look tired.” Grimm cooed lifting him into his arms. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said rubbing his head. Ghost smiled and they walked towards the tents. Ghost relaxed in his arms smiling. Grimm easily removed their cloak and his own. Ghost blushed a little as they slid into the warm tub. He looked over to Grimm who simply smiled. “Don’t be so afraid. I don’t bite.” He chuckled and Ghost rose a brow. /I definitely have to disagree./ He giggled and Grimm flushed. “I forgot how intimate we were in your last cycle. It’s strange since we’ve pushed it off so much.” He said and Ghost nodded. /Does make you wonder though./ He laughed a little mentally and Grimm smiled. “I hope I live up to the expectation.” He cooed and Ghost shivered. “Who knows maybe you’ll make a new one./ He said, poking Grimm’s cheek. Grimm chuckled, grasping Ghost’s hand and kissing it gently. Ghost shivered and Grimm smiled. “I can’t wait to feel the burn.” He chuckled and Ghost relaxed into him. “It sure will be a memory jog.” He laughed a little and Grimm did as well. “Let’s just hope this time nothing goes wrong.” He said and Ghost nodded. 

The bath was pleasant and the 2 joked about before getting out and getting ready for the show. They did warn the others after the performance they’d be busy and tired so the others knew not to disturb them. It was nerve wracking since Ghost knew what was coming this time. He bit his lip and the music began. The steps were all too familiar and Grimm’s charm added to the fire rolling in them. Ghost was a lot more careful during the fight this time and even got a tease in. Which he knew would mean trouble once Grimm got a hold of him. He smiled as he pinned Grimm who smiled back and the crowd cheered. The 2 were finished and disappeared into smoke. And Ghost flushed red seeing as he knew he was in trouble. “You little tease.” He cooed into his ear. Ghost shivered and Grimm pinned him without trouble. “I’ll make sure you're unable to walk.” He growled and Ghost smiled flustered already.

(Smut confirmed look for the → )

/Why don’t you show me instead of talking smack./ He cooed and that got Grimm going. He leaned down biting his shoulder and removing their cloaks. Feeling him up as he nibbled and bit. Ghost shivering and moaning mentally unable to do many sounds other than a weird kinda rumble. Grimm groaned and pulled the other flush against him. Ghost flushed, feeling his hands slide down his frame. He jolted as Grimm’s fingers pushed in. He squirmed and clutched onto him breathing heavily as Grimm prepped him. He yelped at the slight jab. He flushed seeing Grimm smirk. “You really sensitive and tight.” He cooed and Ghost shuddered. /D...Don’t remind me./ He whined and gasped as the fingers finished prepping and pulled out. He panted. Grimm chuckled and shoved in. Ghost gasped forgetting how rough this felt the first time. He arched and grasped on more. “Come on darling give me something to fixate on.” Grim said and Ghost opened his eyes. He didn’t realize he closed them. He flushed a tad bit and groaned as he was shoved further into. He moaned and Grimm watched those eyes fill up with lustful tears. He kissed him, the 2 holding tightening in a heated embrace and Grimm thrusted in and out. 

Ghost felt the end coming closer and decided to get a bit playful by wrapping his legs a bit around Grimm slowly down their speed. Grimm groaned confused but went with it holding Ghost closer. Until Ghost fully shifted him to stop. Grimm ached and looked down confused why they were halting. Ghost looked at him and he blinked seeing more love in those eyes then he expected. He flushed and Ghost grasped his shoulders yanking him down flush into the bed. Grimm groaned a little as he was slowly allowed to continue but he blushed, feeling Ghost use the blanket to tie his hands up above their heads. Grimm growled a little more and Ghost kissed him. Well as good of a kiss as he could give. Grimm sped up and Ghost groaned. Ghost dug his nails into Grimm’s shoulders. Grimm blinked and groaned as Ghost bent backwards up into his thrusting. Grimm pushed in more jolting a bit of pain but Ghost still enjoyed it. The 2 grew close to their ends again and Ghost didn’t stop it this time as Grimm roughly bit his shoulder and slid fully in. Ghost groaned and blinked seeing Grimm claw his hands free. He blushed as he was held close. Grimm never stopped biting. He shuddered feeling Grimm sip up a bit of void. He gasped the pleasure relighting in his veins. Grimm chuckled, looking down licking his lips and jaws of the wet void. “Never knew void could taste and feel so good.” He hissed into Ghost’s ear. Ghost shuddered and after the eggs slumped in he was ready for it to end but Grimm decided to continue since he did promise to prove he'd not be walking for a week. Ghost flustered as he continued. But he kinda asked for it in the end. 

→

The 2 fell asleep not long after and began to cuddle until morning. Where Ghost couldn’t lie…. He definitely wouldn’t be walking. “Sorry darling but I did warn you.” Grimm chuckled and Ghost grasped his face smiling. /No need to apologize./ He purred, nuzzling him. /Just help me during the week and I might do you favors./ He winked, causing Grimm to flush now. “And people call me the dirty one.” He chuckled at Ghost who began joining in their laughter. Divine however scolded them on being loud and how they were lucky the crowd didn’t notice anything. Causing them to blush. Hornet and the others were surprised ‘Fighting’ Forced Ghost to lose his ability to walk for the week. Or so Grimm had told them. Ghost was just glad they were gullible enough to believe him. 

However once the time came for child birthing. Ghost was unsure since he didn’t want to be hurt again. Grimm however supported him through it. Hands gentle as he could have been. Yet again though the other eggs didn’t seem to live. He made sure to turn the last one for easier access out. He relaxed holding it and smiled seeing it was true this one would live. Ghost relaxing with him as they waited for the new Grimm child to pop out. Ghost still loved him.

However the others soon caught on as soon as they saw Grimm feeding the baby flames. Which led them to finding Ghost limping and yawning that morning. “Ghost….” He turned to see Hornet and Even Quirrel looking disappointed… He flushed and held up his hands. “What did I do something!” He asked, shocking them. Ghost slowly realized and froze, touching his throat confusedly. Grimm popped over their child on his shoulder and he blinked. “What’s happening?” He asked and Ghost looked at him slowly. “Am I dreaming?” He asked and Grimm froze blinking. “I don’t think so darling…” He said tilting his head examining Ghost who blinked confused how his voice was available now. “Oh I see it works” They turned to see Divine standing there with some tea. “I had put a charm on your cloak hoping to see if it’d help you communicate with others.” She said and Ghost shifted the cloak seeing the charm dangling. “Thank you Divine.” He said excitedly. He even hugged her careful of the glass tray. She simply smiled and they all continued walking. Yet Ghost still got scolded for sleeping with Grimm. 

He simply didn’t care no offense to them. It was later that week that Ghost grew more nervous now that everything was…… happening. He squinted and bit his lip. “What’s the matter my love?” Grimm asked, walking over. Ghost looked up. Still petting their child’s head. “I was just thinking.” He explained and frowned. “It’s about Hollow… what will happen once I free him?” He asked and Grimm froze… “I might be able to help you but it won’t be easy.” He said nervously. “Nothing ever is.” Ghost said smiling. “Well this is more tricky since he’s your sibling.” He offered and Ghost nodded biting his lip. “Can we even bring back the dreamers?” He asked and Grimm thought about it. “I believe so… but first… we’d have to figure a way to help Radiance come clean.” He supplied and Ghost thought about it ....” Grimm…..” He turned to him and Ghost looked off in a daze. “If I die…. What would happen?” He asked and Grimm froze shaking. “I don’t think I could handle your vanishing.” He said and Ghost smiled. “Let’s hope I don’t then.” He said kissing his cheek. 

Grimm nodded looking out towards the well he knew they’d have to go in. 

‘Do not forget I will be helping.’ He smiled as the king said it. “I won’t.”


	14. Broken Cages

Chapter 14

Broken Cage's

Chains shook under heavily breathing weight. Glowing orange eyes opening to reveal a blurry and orange tinged cage. He shifted gently, head clouded and fogged with commands and claims. Insanity creeped in as he pushed the thoughts away. Body thrashing gently as the orange veins pumped again. Void glowing with infection. His arm lost in his slumber. /Why.../ he weakly wondered. The rage halted it seemed for a second before he found his eyes shutting and he was pulled into… was it a dream. He looked around at the ruins of an ancient temple standing confused as he turned to look at things. He noticed a form sitting among the rubble with no sounds or anything. “Hello…” He said mentally wishing he could speak. “I can hear you. No need to be so quiet.” A female voice said, lulling his worries suddenly. His eyes began to blur and he felt pinching and aching in them. He walked forwards. “Who are you…?” 

He said trying to clear the strange sting in his eyes. “I thought you'd remembered considering you had to fight me into submission just to be caged up.” She said, turning to him with bright eyes, sharp and clearly angled. He flinched and she offered him to sit. He walked over a bit stumbly at first but he sat and relaxed a small bit. “Your radiance?” He asked, rubbing his eyes trying to see better. The blur was annoying him. “Quit doing that.” She said, grabbing his hand. Wait what he swore he had 2 a second ago. “Relax your form is adjusting to your decay. She said and he looked up seeing orange spots floating in the air. He teared up unsure how to handle this pain. He was taught how to fight not how to care for these types of aches. She simply set his hand down and sighed. 

He felt concerned around her. Unsure if she was really this nice or.. More. He groaned a small bit unsure of the strain. “I am not nice.” She stated plainly. He blinked in surprise. “I am what your father seeked to destroy. I seek to destroy him. You got in the way.” She said anger flashing through her clearly. He flinched away a small bit unsure how to handle her rage. “W...Why?” He asked and she froze up shaking her head and glared down at him. “Because your selfish father decided I should be forgotten and erased.” She said voice reverberating causing his head to ache. He held it flinching at everything. She relaxed and rubbed a wing over his head. It seemed to ease the pain. “How come we’re here then?” He asked, confused. 

She looked away. “You are just as much of a victim as me. Can’t you see. He threw you away for some stupid dream.” She said and he looked away. “Can I ask you why you would have been forgotten?” He asked and she scoffed a small bit, the area turning brighter in rage. “His light out shined mine somehow and others seeked him out instead. I took little notes of it at first but then everyone started to leave me. A god forgotten and thrown away. But then I remembered!” She said eyes glowing. He flinched and she stood up. He looked up and saw some tears spiraling. “I hate that pale wyrm.”

She said, shaking the room. He shut his eyes as the ground crackled under them and froze suddenly feeling wind. He opened his eyes to see he was on a cloud, she was standing on a floating piece of the temple. “I guess I know how it feels huh Grimm.” She mumbled but he heard. “So I’ve decided.” She said and He felt uncomfortable with the tone change. “I’m going to ruin everything he had and I’m going to start with his kingdom. Then… it was you who got in my way, his child, of all things. I will torment you and any other of his offspring.” She said turning fully to him, eyes glowing. He groaned as he was wrapped up in chains again. He stared as she slowly walked towards him. “I’ll make sure you won’t remember him.” She smirked and he teared up feeling searing pain. His cries echoed in the never ending dream. 

Ghost shot awake gasping his heart thrumming with pain. He held his chest climbing out of bed and over to the bathroom throwing up and choking on things. “Ghost darling what’s wrong?” Grimm asked peering in and kneeling next to him. He sobbed looking to Grimm who froze. “Oh darling..” He said touching Ghost’s face. “Who did that?” He asked and Ghost sobbed shaking. Quirrel and Divine peered in and froze seeing a large crack and bloody chains. “What is happening?” Quirrel said in horror. “I think Ghost contacted something….” He said and the other 2 blinked. “Whoever it is or whatever it was sent a message.” He said picking up the void blooded chain. Ghost held his chest. A crack stretched from his eye to his horn. Grimm cooed giving him some soul to heal with. Ghost relaxed after a small bit and leaned into Grimm eyes shutting.

“Do you remember what you saw?” Grimm asked and Ghost looked at him. /I saw…. My sibling… hurting…/ He said his mental voice sounding just as strained as his throat probably would do. Grimm cupped his face. “Which one?” He cooed nuzzling him. Ghost pressed his mask back in a shaky manner. /Hollow.../ He whispered mentally and Grimm froze in shock. They all felt the earth suddenly shake. “What was that?” Quirrel said now panicked. They all rushed out and froze seeing a nosk chasing Bretta and Myla of all things. 

They got into the fight quickly knowing Hornet still hadn’t finished their training. They all fought and eventually killed the damn thing. “Wait Ghost you told me before there was one in a garden.” He said and Ghost thought. He wasn’t wearing his charm so he looked to Grimm. /I think somethings in Deepnest and pushing them here.” He said and the ground shook again as a bunch of creepy crawling came out from the soil. Hornet slammed her nail into some of them and cursed. “Guys something is coming!” She shouted as she rushed away from the hole. The townspeople are now hiding. “What happened?” Quirrel said, wanting answers. “We were training and something seemed to awaken!” She shouted and suddenly from under their feet. Came spiraling something Ghost had never seen. A medium sized bug with large chains wrapped around it’s frame. But what shocked him was the fact it was a sibling who was aged up. He dodged as they attacked him and he noticed it was only him it was after. He stared surprised as it chased him. He rushed away bringing it away from the innocent town he didn’t want to rebuild. But also his family. He shot himself up and into crystal peaks the sibling still on his tail every step of the way. 

He rushed in and around trying to avoid the light beams as he went into the old bench room he remembered. He slipped on a crystal sliding down. He stared surprised as the sibling used a chain and grabbed him. He was lurched into the air and kicked across the room. He groaned going for his nail and freezing seeing it stuck in one of the chains. He thought of anything to help himself and froze remembering a small bit of training Divine gave him. Pretend to be helpless and trick them into coming close for a swing. He reached for a crystal and the chains dragged him close and up. He wasn’t prepared for searing pain. He gasped as they shrieked in his face. He decided now was good and shot it with his soul quickly stunning it. He grabbed his blade and flipped away. Rubbing his arm staring at the pale mark fading to void. He blinked in surprise. He jumped out of the way as it lunged and tripped him again. He shattered a chain and watched it fall uselessly. So it was still a regular chain. But what part of him hated contact with it. He blinked. 

He dodged slicing His siblings belly and froze seeing orange puss overflowing. He hoped up and away as a few seeds burst out and tried to run at him. A spiral of red sliced into them breaking them away. He turned to see Hornet and Grimm. Bother prepared to throttle this thing. They fought but every time the chain hit it only seemed to bother Ghost’s skin. He gasped as he was slammed down chains wrapping his legs. He tried to move but froze feeling… nothing. The other 2 stared in shock as Ghost’s legs became pale and limp. He shakily looked up to see a smiling sibling face. He paled unsure if this was a normal thing. The mask was split into a Cheshire grin meshing together like silent laughter and chipping more mask away. He struggled to crawl away but it lifted him and lifted another chain. He was broken free by Hornet stabbing the sibling in the mouth and slamming them down. Grimm broke the chains on Ghost’s feet rushing to him. “Ghost what was that?” He asked and Ghost shook his head not knowing. He teared up and they watched as Hornet killed them. She huffed and turned to them. Her nail coated in infection. “What was that about?” Hornet asked, checking Ghost’s legs. Ghost shivered, shaking his head. 

“I wonder why the infection suddenly is stronger?” Hornet mumbled and the 2 froze. Ghost knew what those words meant. He couldn’t help but tear up. “Ghost…?” Grimm asked and Ghost touched his hand. His eyes downcast. “What’s wrong?” Hornet asked confused and Grimm sighed. “We’ll talk about this on the way back in Dirtmouth.” He supplied as they helped Ghost walk. They exited the peak and Grimm sighed. Hornet turned now interested. “We’ve been talking about Hollow and the ritual.” He said hands tightening Ghost as they walked. “We don’t have time to finish it.” He said and Hornet flinched. “We have to get ready to face Radiance.” Grimm said and thought for a moment. “We’ll need everyone to be ready in case.” He said looking at her. “Please keep the troupe and town safe.” He said handing her the small charm their child was stuck in. She stared unsure and looked to the 2 who starred back at her. She then realized. They already made up their mind. There was no way to talk them out of this. 

She slowly nodded an ache growing in her chest. She knew she shouldn’t have gotten attached. She nodded to them zipping off. The 2 watching her retreating form. Ghost shook with tears building. Grimm touched his shoulder. “It’ll be alright love… we’ll fix this.” He cooed kissing his cheek. Ghost leaned into the motion and relaxed. He touched Grimm’s hand and the 2 continued to walk. Their feet leading them straight to a familiar well. Ghost stared down. Grimm relaxing as he and Ghost hopped in. The crossroads pulsated with infection as they walked. Ghost’s hand connecting with Grimm’s the 2 frowned as they walked. Unsure of how to feel. Ghost and Grimm got to the temple easily. The missing masks stared at them. Ghost walked forwards and the entrance faded. The 2 stared frowning. They walked in and the path illuminated by glowing markings. Ghost sat on the bench outside of the room to fix his charms and check if Grimm was ready. He turned and Grimm seemed prepared. A soft glow emanating from him. Ghost looked at the entrance of the prison and stepped forward. 

His breath caught in his throat as they entered. 


	15. The one thought dead

Chapter 15

The one thought dead

The room was pulsating. The chains rattling as a symbol stopped them from leaving. Ghost broke 2 of the chains Grimm quickly ridding the other 2. The 2 watched as the Hollow knight fell and lay still. Ghost blinked concerned that Radiance had already killed them. He reached a hand out and suddenly chains flew up from the ground encasing him. He shrieked as they boiled the void inside him. The pale skin appeared once again. He felt sick and the shriek he let out was louder than Radiance’s shrills. Void tendrils spiked out of him ripping the chains off and he panted not to use to that. He saw his sibling fighting Grimm and shakily stood up to help. He rushed forwards and the 2 began to fight. The attacks were easy to memorize for Ghost and Grimm considering they’d seen way more than this. Ghost was lashed out at with chains though which didn’t seem like something Radiance had control over. It confused him. He hopped out of the way as a chain shot up. He panted and froze seeing Grimm get flung. He felt anger boil up and he slashed his sibling's weapon away. He jumped up as they lunged and he yelped as he and his sibling were hit by a large chain. A large crack startled Grimm up seeing the 2 injured. “What on earth is happening.” He groaned and suddenly the chains lifted and wrapped around both of them. Ghost screamed his sibling as well. 

Grimm broke the chains and caught the 2 under his wings. He turned confused to see the temple shifting and seeming to wake up. He gasped hopping away from the chains. The 2 in his arms struggling a small bit. He set them down and they eventually downed the chains for a good while. Ghost and their sibling seemed to go back to fighting. This time though Ghost had the upper hand. He ended up Knocking the other out and finally he yanked out the dream nail ready. He sung and right as he struck his sibling and went unconscious Chains lurched for them. Grimm getting in the way. He gasped as he was yanked up in the position the sibling once was in. He ended up falling asleep. Ghost groaned sitting up in the dream temple. He looked around surprised. The nightmare king and Grimm soon pop up. The 3 blinked looking around the temple looking room. “You vessels always get in the way!” A booming voice echoed. Ghost stood his ground prepared. Grimm as well. The king however looked nervous. “Radiance we wish to talk.” He said voice cutting through the heated room suddenly making a cold front appear. “After so many years, why now do you wish to see me.”

The female voice boomed with hatred. “Because you need to be reeled in. You’ve gone too far dear.” He said glaring at the distance. She huffed appearing suddenly. “I’ve gone too far, what about them!” She snapped growling rage coursing through her veins. Ghost noticed their sibling tattered up in the corner. He paled and slipped away over to them. “The pale wyrm is dead end this madness.” The king said, extending a hand. “We can fix everything… you won’t be forgotten again.” He said and she glared harder. “He isn’t dead.” She snipped causing them all to freeze. Ghost turned in surprise holding his sibling. The room suddenly shook and they all suddenly were blinded. Ghost and Hollow were lifted up. Ghost eeped in surprise as the area changed. Pillars spiralling high towards the sky. Saw’s and spikes. Even familiar platforms rung fear through Ghost’s frame. He backed up into a bench surprised to see it there. Radiance shrieked and seemed to be fighting something. Grimm and the king as well. Ghost set his sibling on the bench and got up ready to go help. He hopped down more and scrambled to see who they were fighting. He froze seeing a small pale being raising a hand and flinging spikes into them. He bit his lip and hopped down. 

He stood his ground and shot a soul attack at the being. They all froze as the pale being slowly sat up and turned to him. Ghost froze, realizing who was standing in front of him. “This does not concern you.” The booming voice sent him flying. He slammed into a pillar and groaned. He sat up to see a pillar shooting up to push him away. He dodged and ran back in. “Broken Vessel stop trying!” He shouted and Ghost ran up and hit him. The pale wyrm growled and shot a spike at him but he bounced off and over him to Grimm. He knelt next to him concerned. The nightmare king as well. Radiance was surprised when Ghost checked on her as well. He smiled seeing they were fine. He heard an attack and turned using his nail and stabbing the attack, shattering both. He was flung again and he landed on a platform. He shakily sat up mask cracking. The wyrm slammed a foot down on him and he looked up in pain. “Stand down please.” He said and Ghost glared. “Never.” He said shocking them. He used his wings slapping him in the face and hopping up landing next to the other 3 gods concerned. The wyrm growled chasing him. He lashed out and Ghost deflected him each and every time. “Let me kill them!” He shouted and Ghost felt anger boil within. The chains around the room shift tightening around the 3 gods. He felt void trying to control him. He didn’t allow it this time. 

Ghost slashed the chains off them causing them to fall down. He held his broken nail in dense against the wyrm. The pale being walked forward hand held out as if to attack but a nail stopped him. They all froze seeing Hollow standing slumped his nail in front of Ghost defending them. Ghost looked up and they shakily looked down at him. Radiance feeling suddenly guilty. The 2 stood their ground and the Pale being sighed flicking his hand sending a giant wind. The 2 almost fell over if Radiance didn’t send the wind back at the pale being. He jumped back glaring at the group as they stood together defending themselves from him. He reached a hand out and chains lifted above them. Ghost glared and hopped in the way of Hollows chains. His cries of pain startled Grimm who had shattered his. The king watched him flare up and lung at the pale being. He stared in horror as the king flung him into Radiance. The king growled attacking. He and the pale wyrm pacing and circling as the 2 fought. Every hit seemed to land on both of them. 

The king suddenly slipped on something and growled seeing as the pale wyrm and made the ground ice under him He lashed out but a spike was sent down on him. He froze and before it hit. Something…. Saved him. Their eyes filled with horror seeing Myla pieced through. Her stutter seemed to vanish as she smiled at them. “...Hey… The others are….. Coming.” SHe collapsed and he caught her. The others grew angry and the pale wyrm stared shocked that someone would save the nightmare king. “MYLA!!!” They all watched as Bretta and Hornet ran over crying. The others rushed over as well shocked at the scene. “The pale wyrm is alive.” Tiso said, surprised. They all distanced themselves from him. “WHat is the meaning of any of this!” His voice boomed, startling them. Ghost turned unsure what he meant. Considering he’s not the only one upset.

“We should be asking that.” Quirrel said, glaring. The nightmare king shifted Myla pulling the spike out. Ghost stood up and glared. “We’re trying to fix everything.” He said tears finally spilled. “All I want is for everyone to be happy and live but look at what you did. I lost her again!” He shouted startling the others besides Grimm, Hornet, Quirrel and the king. “Ghost what do you mean?” Bretta asked as Ghost broke down. 

“Ghost…” Grimm whispered and Ghost shook his head.

“I don’t want to lose everyone again.” He sobbed.

A crack fractured the ground under them. Light poured in as they all covered their eyes. Even the pale wyrm. 

“Let’s fix this then.” A voice echoed before they all fell into darkness.


	16. The Paled Chains

Chapter 16

The Paled Chains

  
  
  


Ghost woke up and groaned. He blinked looking around. His eyes trailing a door. The room was lined with patterns. The only real thing besides the door was the lamp on the ceiling and the bed he was climbing out of. His nail was missing along with his charms. He grasped the door handle and wiggled it. It was locked from the other side of it. He felt dread sweep through him remembering where he was before now. /Grimm can you hear me....?/ He tried to reach out mentally but it seemed futile. No one heard him. He noticed a crack in the wall of his room. It was behind the bed though. He sighed and began to tug at the wooden frame and blinked as it seemed to be stuck. He knelt down to see that the bed was bolted to the floor. He glared huffing. He noticed the largest part of the crack was under the bed. He climbed under wiggling his way to the corner and grasped the edge of the hole. He pulled himself through to see he was under another bed. 

The room looked mostly the same except for the door being wide open. He crawled out from under the bed and looked around. He heard chains in the distance and peered out into the hallway. It was run down and some of the floor was missing. He was very confused how he ended up here. He shifted his weight before walking around. Careful not to ruin the floor more. He found lot’s of open doors and chains littered in a few of them. He sighed and heard something. He blinked looking around and the sound grew closer. He peered around a corner and blinked. Nothing was there but he could hear it from that direction. He rubbed the back of his head when the sounds of chains burst through the wall next to him. He jumped back as a large sibling stood before him chains draped around their frame. He paled and they slowly turned towards him, eyes filled with white. Their frame was empty of void. Pale and orange glittered in front of him. 

They swung a chain at him and he dodged beginning to run panic settling in as he was chased. He turned down a corridor and slammed right into another pale sibling. He stiffened backing away as several other pale siblings turned. The cheshire broken masked grin surrounding him. He began to breathe heavily when a nail swiped through them. He blinked surprised and turned to see Hollow. /Hollow!/ He said surprised as the pale siblings began to get back up. He blinked as Hollow picked him up and rushed down the hall hopping over some of the pale siblings. Ghost clung to him, surprised. They rushed into a room and locked the door. Ghost looked around while Hollow broke the bed legs and shoved it against the door. Ghost found another hole and peered through. He looked to Hollow and frowned seeing as the other was a bit bigger than the hole. 

Ghost noticed Hollow’s nail set down and he quickly grabbed it. He broke the wall a bit more and Hollow blinked at him. Ghost looked to him and the 2 quickly escaped. They rushed down a hall and the floor under them caved. Ghost jolted. Hollow quickly pulled him close. He grabbed his nail and dragged it against the wall to halt their fall. The long downward tunnel seemed to continue without them. Ghost looked to Hollow. The cloak held him supper close to the other and now he could see the real damage of the infection. He flinched touching where the other's arm used to be. Hollow looked at him and Ghost looked up tears building up. 

/I’m sorry…./ He tried and Hollow seemed to relax hoisting his legs. Ghost blinked, being pushed up Into Hollow’s chest. He tucked his chin over his head. Ghost recognized the motion and hugged back. /So you can’t speak mentally but you can still hear me?/ He asked and Hollow snorted as a yes. Ghost relaxed, nuzzling into him. /We should figure out a way out of here and find the others./ He supplied. The other nodded gently. The 2 climbed up a bit finding an empty hall. They walked quietly. Hollow prepared to fight if needed. Ghost shifted and noticed a door. He examined it and approached. Hollow stiffened before following him. The 2 opened the door and blinked staring at stairs going up and around. Hollow picked up Ghost and began to climb the steps to see if they could figure out where the heck they were sent to. 

_________

A slight groan echoed through a quiet hall. A red cape shifted as Hornet sat up. Her eyes opened to see Myla, Bretta, and Cloth all scattered around the hall. She shifted and groaned looking down to see her leg stuck. She looked around before revealing some extra legs to help her lift the damn rubble. She groaned and didn’t see the others beginning to wake up. She gasped as it lifted and as she pushed it she crushed one of her other legs. She screamed and crumbled a bit. 2 of her legs were out of commission. She cradled the wounds and sat up. She jolted as Bretta and Myla were suddenly next to her. “Hornet!” Cloth said walking over. They all blinked suddenly remembering how they got there. “Wait MYLA!” Bretta said hugging her. Hornet pulled the 2 close and Cloth hugged them picking them all up shocking them. Hornet blushed and the other 2 giggled. “I’m glad you're ok.” Hornet said and they all settled down. “Let’s fix those legs of yours.” Cloth said and she blinked as they lifted her cape. They stared surprised by the amount of legs under it. “I guess you're more spider than I thought.” Bretta said a soft giggle escaping her. Hornet sighed smiling. She was afraid they’d freak out about the extra appendages. 

They patched up Hornet’s legs and Hornet used her nail as a crutch while they walked. “So where are the others. I mean I remember them all being there and then boom a beautiful voice seemed to submerge the room.” Bretta said curiously. “I don’t know but it might be the god that Ghost had reset everything.” She explained and the 3 blinked. “Reset?” Cloth asked and Hornet nodded looking down. “It was confusing for me to hear as well but from what I was told he was given a second chance to save everyone.” She said turning to them. “He told me about a majority of the deaths he’s had to live through and he still remembers them. Myla was even one of them so was cloth.” She explained and they froze. “I still lived but he lost a lot of his friends.” She said and they all frowned. “So that's why he said he lost Myla again.” Bretta said. Myla sighed and smiled. “H...He must r..really care….about me enough to come b...back.” She said and they nodded. “I think what really hurt him though was losing Grimm the first time.” She said and they all froze turning to her in shock. She shifted her gaze to them. “Grimm had saved him from the lonely darkness he was living through. The 2 love each other a lot.” She said which caused Bretta to giggle before quieting down. 

“I’m sure Ghost had lost his mind by that point but honestly he seemed to have been saved by this god.” She said looking around. “They really seem attached to Ghost. And apparently even Monomon met the god once before.” She supplied and the 3 perked up. “Then why is she gone?” Cloth asked and Hornet looked right at them smiling to herself. “I think there’s a way to bring back the dreamers. But right now we need to be more concerned with finding others and getting home.” She said and the other 3 nodded. “Then let’s go!” Myla cheered. They laughed and continued on their way. Not seeing the shadow following them flying above them in excited circles. 

______

A shift shuddered Grimm awake, his head throbbing in pain as he sat up. His cape sliding up with him. He held his head before looking up. He blinked and saw Radiance and the Pale Wyrm. He got a little tense before he felt arms wrap around him. He blinked turning to see King who seemed confused as well. The 2 jolted when a pair of large doors opened. A feminine cloak claude figure shifted into the room glowing orbs shifting around them. The 2 held tighter to the other. “Ah awake I see.” They seemed to be happy, not upset like the 2 Grimm’s thought they’d be. “It would be rude to keep the other 2 out of this but you 4 are here now so I’ll summon the other 2 once our friends here wake up.” They said casually. Grimm blinked. “Other 2?” He asked and she turned to them smiling. “It wouldn’t be a god party if I didn’t invite them.” She said the 2 sat up a bit as food suddenly appeared in front of them. “I should go see how close your friends are to getting here.” King stared nervously but Grimm seemed to know how to react. “What did you do with Ghost?!” He said sitting up more hands on the table. They turned to him. He grit his teeth a little. They smiled. “I set them in a familiar place to the pale one.” She said and walked out. 

Grimm got up and went to follow her but the door shut and he tried to open it. His eyes filled with tears as panic set in. King walked over rubbing his back. “It’ll be okay Grimm…” He cooed hugging him. “Ghost.” He whispered nuzzling into King who nodded petting him. “He’ll be alright.” He said bring Grimm back over to the table. Radiance is just beginning to awaken. Her eyes shakily opening. “Wh...Where am I?” She muttered and the other 2 looked at her. “Sister…” King said and she turned to them. “You… still call me that?” She said surprised and he nodded. “Why… I made people forget you?” She said and he looked at her with a soft smile shocking her. “You never really are forgotten.” He said, grasping some of her feathers. “I always remember you.” He said and she teared up. They hugged and Grimm smiled watching. His eyes shifting to the food in front of him. His tears slipping out concerned for his family. His hands tightening remembering who they left their child with. “Hornet better be ok.” He mumbled eyes lidded. 

________

Shuffling and mumbled words was what Cornifer woke up to. His wife leaning against a wall and Quirrel who seemed to be the one making the sounds as he dug through his bag. Cornifer sat up and Quirrel noticed. “Oh thank heavens. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead.” He said and finished stuffing Cornifer’s empty pages back in. “Your bag was dumped. I had to climb to grab some of it.” He said and Cornifer looked up to see a giant hole in the floor. One side of his glasses had broken on their descent. He shifted and thanked Quirrel who nodded to him. “Your wife’s wounds have been treated so don’t be too worried. She’ll make it. Though we should think of how to escape this random room.” He said tilting his head up towards the large hole. Cornifer nodded and rubbed his Wife’s arm trying to awaken her. She shifted and opened her eyes slowly groaning as she looked at him. “Corny….” She said rubbing his cheek. He smiled at her and they were interrupted with the sounds of chains. They froze and turned to try and see where the sound came from. The wall breaking open to show them broken and twisted pale vessels. Chains wrapped around them. Quirrel hopped in the way of the couple. Nail drawn. They seemed to sniff around and one stepped closer. The 3 backed up and a loud crash rattled the room scaring off the pale vessels. 

The 3 blinked as a large Pale vessel with chains walked eyes leaking. They watched it walk past them. “That’s a vessel. But they’re as big as the pure one?” Quirrel said surprised. The other 2 were a bit confused but they stayed quiet. Once it was passed Quirrel peered out to see the large vessel communicating with the others. He looked to the other 2 and smiled. “I think they’re blind.” He said and the other 2 sat up more. “Let’s take this to our advantage and follow them around to see if they lead us out.” He said and they nodded. The 3 of them follow after the pale vessels, careful to stay out of view of the younger ones. 

Not seeing the door at the end of the hall open several figures behind it. 

  
  


Note: I am super sorry this took so long I've had to deal with a lot these past 2 months. I hope to write more soon. But the 8th is my birthday so it might be a small bit XP Love ya'~


End file.
